


Caught Up

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, cop!liam, robber!zayn, yeah idk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne es la clase de policía que tiene morales, orgullo e integridad. Zayn Malik es la clase de criminal que roba a los ricos y lo da a los necesitados. Para Liam, no hay excepciones; están los culpables y los inocentes, y espera derribar a aquellos que pertenecen a la primera categoría. Entonces, ¿por qué sigue dejando que Zayn se le escape de entre sus dedos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/gifts).
  * A translation of [Caught Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774170) by [scottmcniceass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass). 



> Así que. Me costó todo un fin de semana y un gran dolor en los dedos pero por fin pude traducir el fic de Caitlin (scottmcniceass)! Me encanta todo lo que ella escribe, así que para aquellos que hablan español y no los podían leer, bueno... ahora pueden, supongo?
> 
> Reitero, yo no escribí esto, sólo lo traduje.
> 
> Si hay errores no duden en avisarme, yo lo revisé pero quizás me faltó algo... Y no olviden dejar sus kudos! Aprecio mucho el feedback, gracias<3

No es que haya pocos crímenes en su ciudad. Viviendo en un lugar así de grande, siempre hay alguien a quien poner esposas y acarrear hasta la cárcel. Es solo que son crímenes pequeños. No es que Liam _quiera_ que alguien cometa un asesinato o algo así, simplemente es fastidioso encontrar a otro adolescente rebelde haciendo graffitis en las paredes de un edificio, o escurriéndose en los estantes de licor de sus padres y tomando en un lugar estúpido como un parque local en el medio de la noche. Seguro, él quiere ayudar a esos chicos, pero duda que esposándolos y metiéndolos en una celda hasta que sus padres los recojan los vaya a ayudar demasiado. Podría asustarlos, pero un mes o dos después están de vuelta en el mismo edificio, pintándolo nuevamente, o inconscientes en el mismo parque, abandonados por sus amigos quienes salieron corriendo despavoridamente al escuchar el ruido de las sirenas.

 

Liam, sin embargo, ama su trabajo. Ha querido ser un oficial de policía desde que tenía seis años y algunos hombres de la fuerza visitaron su pequeña escuela y dieron un discurso sobre la seguridad y cuándo llamar al 911 y el peligro desconocido – lo usual. Había algo tan admirable sobre las placas que estaban cosidas a sus uniformes; algo tan noble sobre cómo todos se paraban tan derechos, con sus mentones altos y expresiones serias. Y luego, cuando tenía ocho años y ese hombre entró en su casa cuando su padre estaba fuera, y eran sólo él y su madre, él recuerda cuán seguro se había sentido en el momento en que el policía había puesto una mano sobre su hombro y dicho, “Estás bien, hijo, no hay de qué preocuparse.” Nunca ha querido nada más.

 

Pero igualmente, el trabajo era mucho menos emocionante de lo que él pensó que sería. No ayuda que, detrás de las compuertas, hay muchos hombres en la fuerza que _no_ son nobles o admirables o inspiradores. Sólo porque utilices la placa, no significa que la merezcas, piensa Liam. No es que lo diga, no en voz alta, por lo menos, exceptuando quizás a Niall cuando ha tomado un poquito más de la cuenta en el pub. Sin embargo, no puede sacarse de la mente la forma en la que Malley había pateado aquel adolescente cuando éste estaba caído e indefenso y cómo había proclamado luego que se había estado resistiendo y urgiendo una pelea, y que por eso no había habido otra opción que acudir a la violencia. Liam no podía hacer ojos ciegos, y aunque hubiera tenido una charla sobre ese tema con su supervisor, nunca se había hecho nada al respecto.

 

Suspirando, Liam se recuesta sobre su asiento y refriega una mano sobre su rostro. Al menos está trabajando sólo hoy. Algunos días, le ponen un compañero. La fuerza es grande, y no es de extrañar que él se quede con Jasmine un día, y luego con Jordan o Patrick el siguiente. En algunos tranquilos y pacíficos días, se puede quedar sólo. Esos son los días en los que disfruta levantarse para ir a trabajar. Esos son los días en los cuales no suspira mientras se abotona su uniforme y se desliza en el asiento del conductor en su auto.

 

Recién se está acomodando, sólo relajándose por otros cuarenta minutos de receso sin nada que hacer, cuando su walkie-talkie comienza a hacer ruidos, y luego una voz familiar habla claramente, informándole de un infortuno en la calle Martin.

 

Liam frunce el ceño y recoge el walkie-talkie, llevándolo hacia su boca. “¿La calle Martin?”, repite. “¿Estás seguro?”

 

“Muy seguro, sí,” Harry dice desde la otra línea. “Te necesitan lo más pronto posible, Payne.”

 

Liam posiciona el walkie-talkie y recoge su gorro de donde está en el asiento vació detrás de él, poniéndoselo en la cabeza. Y luego, cambia las sirenas y se sale del carril, yendo hacia la izquierda, tomando el camino más rápido para la calle tan familiar, todo esto mientras el fruncido de ceño sigue en posición en su rostro.

 

Su ciudad tiene bastantes barrios privados, pero la calle Martin es posiblemente la más prestigiosa. Willfellow Homes es una comunidad cerrada con un total de tres calles y exactamente treinta y dos extensas e imposiblemente grandes casas. Además de la seguridad en las puertas de la comunidad, la mayoría de las casas también tienen compuertas que las separan de las demás, y todas y cada una de ellas tiene una especie de sistema de seguridad (Liam sabe ésto porque cada algunos meses son llamados desde las casas para probar dicho sistema, para asegurar la comodidad de los que viven dentro de ellas). Gracias a esto, no ha habido un incidente en ese barrio en alrededor de seis años, y incluso allí el perpetrador ha sido capturado inmediatamente. No hay mucha gente estúpida o lo suficientemente desesperada como para intentar colarse dentro de uno de estos condominios.

 

Las compuertas se abren para él inmediatamente cuando llega a la entrada de la comunidad. Hay un auto de policía estacionado justo adentro de ellas, y puede ver a Roman en su auto, apuntando algo en su cuadernillo. Liam conduce a su lado y lo pasa, pero le ofrece un saludo (que no se le devuelve) porque Roman es uno de los buenos.

 

Justo como había pensado, la casa en cuestión a la que lo llamaron también tiene grandes compuertas. Sin embargo, éstas están completamente abiertas, y hay un auto de policía ya estacionado justo enfrente de la gran casa. Liam estaciona detrás de él, asegurándose de que tiene todo lo necesario (cuaderno, bolígrafo, placa, gorro) y luego doble-checkea su arma, sólo para cerciorarse. Liam sólo ha estado en la Unidad Armada por un total de tres años, y en ese tiempo sólo ha tenido que sacar esa arma en tres ocasiones, y sólo la ha disparado con intención una vez.

 

No se molesta en golpear la puerta principal. Está tan abierta como las compuertas lo habían estado, y puede ver las pisadas de sus compañeros oficiales manchando lo que probablemente había sido un piso limpio sólo hace unas horas. Liam las sigue, haciéndose camino adentro de la casa hasta que llega a una espaciosa cocina.

 

“Por fin llegas, Payne,” sisea Jordan, aguzando la vista. Tiene una taza de café en sus manos, y no está prestando atención alguna a las víctimas.

 

Al menos Max sí, racionaliza. “¿Y tú dijiste que sólo alguien con el código puede entrar en la caja?” está preguntando, ojos grandes y mirando su cuaderno cada un par de segundos al apuntar notas en él.

 

Los dueños de la casa son una pareja de mediana edad. La esposa es pequeña y pálida con una gran cantidad de cabello en jirones que se está engriseciendo en algunas partes. Sus ojos están rojos y está agarrando un pañuelo en una mano, el brazo de su esposo en la otra. Su esposo no se ve conmovido para nada; se ve enojado, con su cara roja, sus manos en puños a los lados de su cuerpo.

 

“Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo,” escupe el hombre. “¡Nadie puede ingresar a la caja fuerte! Ni siquiera Margaret tiene el código. Te lo aseguro, es imposible.”

 

Liam se para al lado de Max, sacando su propio cuaderno. “¿Dónde compraste la caja fuerte?” inquiere Liam. “¿Fue hecha especialmente? ¿Hay alguna manera posible de que alguien de la compañía que la hizo pueda tener algo que ver con esto?”

 

El hombre se vuelve a verlo y lo estudia, con sus ojos grises aguzados. “Ahora, eso sí es una pregunta,” se burla. “Estos dos me han estado preguntando las mismas cosas una y otra vez. Pero el asunto es, oficial-.”

 

“Payne,” Liam le informa.

 

“Oficial Payne,” el hombre repite. “El asunto es, yo mismo construí la caja fuerte cuando construí esta casa completa cuando tenía veintisiete años. No hay una sóla persona en este mundo además de yo mismo que sepa infiltrarse. Ni siquiera la he abierto con alguien más en la habitación, nunca.”

 

“¿Puedo verla?” pregunta Liam abruptamente, dejando caer sus manos a sus costados.

 

El hombre se ve indeciso, pero su esposa asiente y, juntos, llevan a Liam por la casa hacia una pequeña oficina con una sóla ventana. Tan cliché que suene, realmente tiene una caja fuerte escondida detrás de la probablemente cara pieza de arte que cuelga detrás del escritorio de caoba en la habitación.

 

“No la toque,” Liam dice, rápidamente. “Podría seguir disturbando la evidencia.”

 

El hombre y su esposa se congelan. Liam se mueve alrededor de la habitación, estudiando todo lo posible.

 

“No entraron por la ventana, entonces.”

 

“La puerta principal,” dice la esposa en voz baja. “También tenían nuestra llave de seguridad. Caminaron directamente adentro como si fueran los dueños del lugar, aparentemente. La única razón por la que me desperté fue el sonido.”

 

Liam se pausa, en medio de abrir la cortina. “¿El sonido?”

 

“Motocicleta,” continúa, los ojos abiertos de par en par. “Esas cosas horribles, ¿verdad? Un vecino joven tenía una antes de mudarse. Me despertaba cada vez que prendía esa cosa, casi me dio un ataque al corazón o dos.”

 

“¿Y esta moto estaba pasando por aquí, o-?”

 

“¡Estaba justo adelante!” dice excitadamente. “¡Justo fuera de mi ventana! No pude llegar a verla, es verdad, pero la oí. Y no me digas que estoy escuchando cosas, sé lo que oí. Y sé que -quien sea que entró y se llevó-,”

 

“¿ _Qué_ es lo que se llevaron?” pregunta Max, entrando a la habitación. “No han sido muy claros en ese tema.”

 

La pareja se había mostrado furiosa y asustada al principio, pero ahora ambos se ven avergonzados y resignados. “Él es terriblemente paranoico,” dice la esposa. “No confía mucho en los bancos, y-,”

 

 

“Siempre quise asegurarme de mantener un cierto porcentaje de nuestro dinero en la casa, en casos de emergencia,” el hombre dice defensivamente. “Nunca se sabe, qué con los sistemas bancarios de este país, y-,”

 

“¿Cuánto?” demanda Max.

 

“Sesenta mil en efectivo,” el hombre dice luego de un momento.

 

Todos quedan callados de la impresión por un largo tiempo. Puede ver a Jordan mirando la caja fuerte, considerando, probablemente preguntándose cómo hizo para entrar tanto dinero allí. Liam, por otra parte, todavía está sobre la ventana. Esta vez sí abre la cortina, y contempla el jardín enfrente de él. No hay mucho allí atrás, en realidad. Algunos pocos árboles, y luego las altas paredes de ladrillo que rodean la propiedad.

 

“Huh,” dice Liam, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Pueden ustedes dos quedarse aquí con ellos por un momento?”

 

“¿A dónde vas, Payne?” demanda Jordan.

 

Liam sacude su cabeza y sale de la casa. Se dirige a su auto y rebusca en la parte trasera hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando, y luego camina alrededor de la casa, yendo hacia la pared de atrás. Encuentra facilmente lo que había logrado ver por la ventana, resaltando en la distancia. Estando cerca, se da cuenta que es una pieza de tela negra.

Agarrándola, la arranca de donde estaba estancada en la pared, y luego checkea el área a su alrededor.

 

Hay una huella de bota encima de la pared, que encuentra cuando trepa encima de ella. Había pensado que habría una, por esto es que trajo los binoculares que había agarrado de su vehículo y los dirige hacia sus ojos. No son los mejores, pero funcionan bien. Tiene una vista clara de la ventana, y puede ver hacia el interior porque había dejado la cortina abierta. Está la pareja, recostándose contra la pared, agarrándose entre ellos. Y Max, hablando en su walkie-talkie portable. Y luego Jordan, husmeando en objetos sin ningún respeto al hecho de que podría estar toqueteando evidencia seria. ¿Es que no se da cuenta cuán severo es este caso? Con ese tipo de dinero en medio, esto no es tan sólo un robo sin importancia en el que el ladrón robó una televisión plana.

 

Entonces saca su propio walkie-talkie y lo cambia a la estación adecuada para decir,

 

“Max, ¿puedes pedirle que ahora se dirija a la caja fuerte?”

 

Puede ver a Max saltar cuando oye su voz, y segundos después la suya está vieniendo desde el walkie-talkie de Liam.

 

“¿Puedes repetirlo?”

 

“Pídele al hombre que se mueva hacia la caja. Dile que pretenda abrirla, pero que no la toque verdaderamente,” instrucciona Liam.

 

Ve como Max adopta una cara confundida, pero pasa el mensaje. El hombre da un paso hacia la caja fuerte, mirando a su alrededor incómodamente, y levanta su mano y pretende marcar los números sin realmente tocarla. Liam aguza sus ojos. Los números del cuadrante son grandes (presiente que tiene algo que ver con la edad del hombre, y el hecho de que no había estado usando gafas – su vista probablemente no sea la mejor) y, si sus binoculares fueran sólo un poco mejores, no tiene dudas de que alguien podría adivinar fácilmente los números en la distancia.

 

Eso, junto con la tela y la huella, es suficiente para probar lo que Liam había estado asumiendo. Quienquiera que hizo esto, era inteligente, y lo había planeado previamente. Esto no era una corrupción rápida cualquiera. Esto era un atraco cuidadosamente pensado. Algo que había tomado al menos varios días para planearse. Y tiene un presentimiento de que atrapar al culpable no va a ser tan fácil como todos los demás probablemente asuman.

  
  


__

  
  


Liam sale de trabajar luego de haber pasado en la estación un largo rato. Había sido quitado del caso casi inmediatamente. Los Cormac (el nombre de la pareja cuya casa había sido atracada) eran suficientemente ricos y suficientemente importantes, y la cantidad de dinero robado era suficientemente grande que una unidad de agentes especiales había sido traída para tomar parte, aunque habían conversado con Liam por un buen rato antes de empezar su propia investigación, escuchando su información sobre la tela arrancada (la cual habían confiscado) igual que el resto de ella.

  
  


  
  


Liam no está realmente enfadado por todo esto, para ser honestos. Su trabajo es sacar criminales de las calles. No es quitar el polvo en busca de huellas digitales o encontrar piezas de folículo de cabello en el suelo en la escena del crimen. El había hecho lo que había podido y eso fue todo. Sólo que odiaba el agotador papeleo que tenía que hacer, y el hecho de que la pareja – los Cormac's, se recuerda a sí mismo – habían pedido que él se quedara especialmente por unas horas porque aparentemente la presencia de Liam era reconfortante, sino además servicial, por lo tanto Liam tuvo que quedarse allí parado sin hacer nada mientras otras personas hacían su trabajo mucho mejor que lo que él había podido hacerlo.

  
  


  
  


Está simplemente acostado, listo para apagar la luz de su mesa de noche cuando su celular vibra fuertemente, golpeteando la madera de la mesilla. Liam lo observa, debatiendo si atenderlo. Probablemente sea sólo Niall, preguntándole si quiere ir a tomar algo y distraerse del trabajo. O si no es Harry, pidiéndole ayuda para distraer a Niall del trabajo. Pero él no tiene suficiente energía para eso ahora. Está exhausto, y se tiene que levantar a la mañana siguiente a las seis y hacer todo de nuevo. De todas formas, agarra su celular. Podría ser importante.

  
  


  
  


No es Niall ni Harry. De hecho, el texto es de un número bloqueado. (Liam ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que bloquear números de celular en un texto era posible, si estamos siendo honestos.)

  
  


  
  


_Sabes, dudo que hubieran encontrado esa parte de mi camisa si no hubieras llegado tú primero – Z_ , dice el mensaje.

  
  


  
  


Liam tiembla y se sienta tan rápidamente que pierde el equilibrio. Casi se tropieza al salir de la cama, recogiendo el bate de béisbol que descansa contra la pared cerca de su cama como precaución. Es algo paranoico, sí, pero el sí juega béisbol a veces, y la seguridad del hogar es algo que predica cada día, así que piensa que es una excusa razonable.

  
  


  
  


Ni siquiera tiene sus dedos alrededor del mango cuando recibe el siguiente texto.

  
  


  
  


_Eres tierno, pero demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien, Oficial Payne. La próxima vez, no intentes tanto, babe. Nos hace las cosas fáciles a los dos. – Z_

  
  


  
  


Liam se hunde en su cama, el bate olvidado momentáneamente. Sólo para probar, le da a “responder al texto”. No espera que funcione, dado que el número está bloqueado, pero funciona. Con los dedos temblando, escribe un corto _¿Quién es? ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_ y espera.

  
  


  
  


El siguiente texto es casi inmediato, y no está seguro de lo que estaba esperando, pero es probablemente exactamente lo que recibió.

  
  


  
  


_Como si fuera a realmente responderte eso. Aunque buen intento, oficial. – Z_

  
  


  
  


Liam no se molesta en contestar esta vez. En vez de eso, selecciona el contacto de Harry y presiona el botón de llamada, dando golpecitos impacientemente con su pie en el piso mientras espera. Harry, afortunadamente, atiende, y suena sobrio, lo que lo hace mucho mejor.

  
  


  
  


“¡Liam!” dice alegremente. “Justo a tiempo para venir a quedar arruinado conmigo. ¿Estás llamándome para que te vaya a buscar?”

  
  


  
  


“No,” dice Liam, ojeando la ventana desde unos metros de su cama.

  
  


  
  


Sus cortinas son finas, y se da cuenta que quienquiera que envió esos textos podría fácilmente estar mirándolo en ese momento, si lograron hacerse con el código de aquella caja fuerte en la pared desde el otro lado de la propiedad. Se levanta rápidamente, tirándolas hasta que cierran por completo, y reza por que nadie esté mirándolo.

  
  


  
  


“¿Puedes rastrear un número bloqueado desde un texto?” pregunta, ignorando cualquier cosa que Harry haya dicho, que probablemente haya tenido algo que ver con Liam saliendo de fiesta con él, y también probablemente algo con molestar a Liam sobre teniendo que acostarse con alguien y relajarse.

  
  


  
  


“Seguro,” dice Harry. “Quiero decir, si tuviera el teléfono, y–,”

  
  


  
  


“Te lo llevaré mañana antes de ir a trabajar.”

  
  


  
  


“Eso es, como, a las cinco. Ni hablar, Li.”

  
  


  
  


“Es importante,” sisea Liam. “Alguien ha estado–,”

  
  


  
  


“¿Enviándote desnudos?” pregunta Harry. “Envíale algunos en respuesta, no seas gallina.”

  
  


  
  


“No es eso,” dice Liam sombríamente. “Te mostraré mañana.”

  
  


  
  


Debe haber algo en su voz, porque Harry deja de molestarlo y accede a mirar el teléfono de Liam. Liam le agradece y corta luego de advertirle que no se emborrache demasiado hoy, y luego cae de nuevo en su cama. Sin embargo, no se logra dormir hasta bien entrada la madrugada, y pasa la mayoría del tiempo mirando fijamente a la ventana cubierta, preguntándose si hay alguien del otro lado, devolviéndole la mirada.

  
  


-

  
  


Harry no puede hacer nada con el teléfono. Aparentemente, intentó localizar el número, pero el teléfono era desechable, no estaba registrado a un nombre específico, y no tenía un dispositivo de rastreo. En esencia, no hay nada que pueda hacer para encontrar a la persona que envió los textos.

  
  


Por supuesto, se lo menciona a su supervisor, pero nadie parece llevarle el apunte. Llamadas de broma no son algo que la gente de aquí se tome seriamente, e incluso Liam probablemente no hubiera batido una pestaña, en una circunstancia normal. Sin embargo, esto no se sentía como una.

  
  


Pero como no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, lo empuja fuera de su mente. No recibe ningún otro texto, y no envía ninguno tampoco. Hacerlo sería inútil. Quienquiera que sea la persona con la que está tratando, es demasiado inteligente para ser atrapado mediante un par de textos. No obtendrá ninguna información que pueda ayudar al caso – el caso al que ya ni siquiera pertenece.

  
  


Se recuerda a sí mismo esto cada vez que oye una motocicleta. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuántas hay en esta ciudad, pero ahora que lo piensa, hay demasiadas. Es como si cada vez que volteara, hubiera una moto, y cada una de ellas podría ser conducida por el ladrón y no puede hacer nada al respecto porque no es como si él pudiera notificar a alguien por ser dueño de un cierto tipo de vehículo.

  
  


Está parando a por un café (recogiendo uno para Harry también, porque tiene que parar por la estación) cuando una moto realmente para junto a donde él está estacionado. El tráfico está lento, y el conductor está quieto allí, tamborileando los dedos impacientemente en los manubrios de la moto cuando mira a Liam. Está usando una pesada chaqueta de cuero negra, jeans negros ajustados, y una especie de tonto casco negro que cubre completamente su rostro. El conductor mira a Liam por un largo tiempo, y Liam sólo lo mira, sus cejas juntas en su frente.

  
  


En el último segundo, el visor del casco es levantado, y Liam se encuentra con un par de ojos marrones, arrugándose un poco en lo que apuesta a que es una especie de sonrisa burlona. Y el tráfico se está moviendo otra vez, el hombre está cerrando el visor sobre sus ojos, y está acelerando (no realmente, o Liam tendría una excusa para detenerlo, que le gustaría, por razones que todavía no conoce) por el camino, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina.

  
  


Liam recibe un texto unos pocos minutos después que sólamente consiste en un “ _:) – Z_ ”.

  
  


-

  
  


Golpea la taza sobre el escritorio de Harry, causando un salto en el otro chico. O hombre, técnicamente, pero Liam conoce a Harry desde que era realmente un chico, y no se ve muy diferente. Más alto, quizás, más relleno. La misma sonrisa de niño que es de alguna manera inocente y al mismo tiempo no lo es, sus hoyuelos todavía apareciendo en sus mejillas sonrosadas. Es difícil verlo como un hombre, en la opinión de Liam.

  
  


“¿Qué carajos?” demanda Harry, saltando hacia atrás. “¡Casi me tiras eso en la cara!”

  
  


“Necesito que me hagas otro favor,” dice Liam sin disculparse. “Necesito que investigues cada persona en esta ciudad con una licencia de motocicleta registrada. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?”

  
  


Harry gira su cabeza hacia un costado. “Legalmente, no,” dice. “No sin una razón, o permiso de un jefe, pero... Podría accidentalmente mirar la lista y accidentalmente hacerte saber la información, siempre y cuando no lo menciones a nadie. A cambio, necesito una explicación.”

  
  


  
  


Liam suspira y deja saber lo que pasó a Harry, quien toma el teléfono y mira el corto mensaje por un largo tiempo. “Lo firma con una “z”,” dice Harry lentamente.

  
  


“Exacto,” dice Liam, chocando su mano en la mesa así como había hecho con la taza. “Es o un primer nombre o la inicial de su apellido, ¿verdad? ¿Cuántas personas crees que manejan motocicletas en esta ciudad con un nombre así?”

  
  


“Dame unas horas para no ser atrapado, y contestaré a tu pregunta,” Harry le contesta. “Ahora vete, tienes trabajo que hacer. Y éste no es.”

  
  


  
  


Liam asiente, admitiendo esto. Harry no está siendo duro; de hecho, si Harry pensó que Liam podía vivir por sí mismo, escapándose para seguir algún extraño en una motocicleta, seguro aceptaría que Liam tomara algunos riesgos. Sin embargo, Harry lo conoce demasiado, y sabe que Liam lo recordaría luego y se arrepentiría si hiciera algo estúpido. Así que toma su propio café, lo termina, y se dirige a trabajar nuevamente.

  
  


-

  
  


“Seis,” dice Harry. Una carpeta cae en el bar delante de él, lo que tiene a Liam escondiéndola de la vista de otros y a Niall corriendo hacia ellos, curiosidad evidente en sus ojos. “Hay seis coincidencias.”

  
  


“No podemos hacer esto aquí,” Liam dice rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor. “Harry _–_ ,”

  
  


“Pueden usar la habitación de atrás,” dice Niall mientras limpia un vaso. “Espero detalles de esto.”

  
  


Liam va a decir que no, pero Harry se encoge de hombros como diciendo _¿por qué no? ¿qué podría dañar?_.

  
  


Muchas cosas, piensa Liam. Primero, esto ni siquiera es técnicamente legal. Él y Harry podrían estar en problemas – posiblemente despedidos, incluso – por esto. Pero es sólo Niall. Liam confía en él con su vida, así que al final asiente con la cabeza y sigue a Harry a la parte de atrás del bar, y luego a la pequeña oficina que está, por ahora, inocupada.

  
  


Liam abre la carpeta, murmurando, “No puedo creer que haya _seis_. En serio, ¿cómo es posible?”

  
  


“Más apellidos con “Z” de los que pensamos, aparentemente,” dice Harry.

  
  


“Cierto,” gruñe Liam.

  
  


Hojea cada página dentro de la carpeta. Hay una pequeña, blanca y negra, algo difuminada foto de una licencia en cada página, junto con el nombre y la información de la persona. Liam examina todas ellas, pero ninguna tiene los ojos que él estaba buscando. Sólo dos tienen el color de ojos marrón o avellana, y uno de ellos tiene como cuarenta, mientras que los ojos del otro son más anchos y más al estilo de un cervatillo, no afilados y con grandes pestañas como aquellos que Liam recuerda.

  
  


“Nada,” dice, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Ninguno de estos es el correcto.”

  
  


Harry golpea su hombro. “Probablemente es mejor así, Li.”

  
  


Liam asiente. “Sí,” admite. “Tienes razón.”

  
  


“Siempre la tengo,” dice alegremente. “Ahora emborráchate conmigo. Lo merezco luego de arriesgar mi culo por eso, no crees?”

  
  


Liam muerde su labio. “No me vas a dejar decir que no, ¿verdad?”

  
  


“¡Nop!” Agarra el brazo de Liam. “Incluso pagaré, si te consuela de algún modo.”

  
  


Y, bueno, Liam realmente no puede discutir con eso.

  
  


-

  
  


“Es una obsesión,” dice Harry mientras Liam termina su cuarta – quinta? No está seguro – bebida. “Tú sabes cómo se pone Liam. Demasiado afectuoso hacia su maldito trabajo. Cree que debe salvar el mundo.”

  
  


Niall ríe, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. Liam no ve por qué es tan gracioso. ¿Hay realmente algo malo en querer hacer algo bueno para el mundo? ¿Hay realmente algo malo en querer ayudar a la gente? Él no lo cree así.

  
  


“Lo atrapará,” dice Niall con absoluta convicción. “Tienen a esos estúpidos forenses para que hagan todo el detrás-de-escena, pero tú sabes que Liam será el que le ponga las esposas.”

  
  


Su teléfono vibra sobre su muslo cuando Harry hace un sonido de acuerdo. Liam lo saca, aguzando sus ojos para intentar enfocarlos y leer el texto.

  
  


_Si prometieras no arrestarme, te dejaría usar las esposas cuando quieras. – Z_

  
  


Liam mira hacia arriba acusadoramente, estudiando a todos a su alrededor. Hay varios chicos cerca con el cuerpo apropiado – delgados, pero con los hombros algo anchos – y con el color de ojos correcto, pero ninguno de ellos tiene los ojos exactamente iguales. Está bastante seguro que los reconocería.

  
  


“Mira,” dice Liam, pasando su teléfono a Harry. Inclina sus codos en el bar mientras Harry lee el texto, arrepintiendo la cantidad que ha tomado. “¿Se supone que debo dejar esto pasar? Me está acosando.”

  
  


Harry ríe y presiona algunos botones, y luego le da su teléfono de nuevo a Liam, quien instantáneamente lee lo que Harry envió.

  
  


_Envía fotos de tu pene ;)_

  
  


Liam lo empuja y Harry casi se cae de su banco, lo que hace que Niall ría de nuevo, el sonido casi ahogado entre las vibraciones de la música. “Te das cuenta que esto significa que está aquí, ¿verdad?” Liam añade, en caso que no se hubiera enterado.

  
  


“Mierda,” dice Harry, confirmando las sospechas de Liam. “Tienes razón.” Mira a su alrededor y luego mueve su mirada de nuevo a Liam. “¿Cómo estás seguro que este tipo robó esos sesenta mil de los Cormac's, de todos modos? ¿Estás seguro de que es él realmente?”

  
  


Liam asiente solemnemente. Está seguro. Y no hay una maldita cosa que pueda hacer al respecto, lo que le está empezando a poner de los nervios. Quizás si lograra que este “Z” lo admitiera por mensaje de texto, podría mostrárselo de nuevo a su supervisor. Una confesión verdadera significaría que alguien lo tiene que escuchar a él, ¿verdad?

  
  


Por ahora, sin embargo, Liam sólo va a ordenar otra bebida e intentar olvidarse de todo esto.

  
  


  
  


-

  
  


  
  


Está sentado en su casa el domingo en la noche, mirando las noticias porque eso es lo que él hace. No realmente, pero la temporada de The Walking Dead terminó recientemente, y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Incluso Harry no va al bar los domigos, y a menos que quiera ir a su casa y mirar cualquier mierda de comedia romántica que a Harry le gusta este mes por tercera vez, esto es lo mejor que tiene.

  
  


A veces piensa que es algo solitario. Sus padres viven en otra ciudad, y no los ve tan seguido como le gustaría. Fuera de Harry y Niall, realmente no tiene amigos. No se junta con ninguno de los chicos de la fuerza muy seguido, tampoco, y no ha tenido una cita en más de un año. No muchas personas quieren salir con un policía, aparentemente. Algo sobre que la placa es intimidante, o quizás sea el hecho de que es una especie de trabajo peligroso, y nadie quiere verdaderamente estar envuelto con alguien quien puede realmente ir al trabajo un día y no volver (aunque Liam nunca piensa así; no es tan peligroso, según él).

  
  


Debería comprar un perro, reflexiona. O un gato, pero realmente no es una persona de gatos. Son demasiado acaparadores, demasiado exigentes. Pero un perro necesitaría mucho más atención, y Liam no está seguro de que pueda ofrecerle la suficiente, y odiaría ser una de esas personas que tienen un animal que no pueden cuidar. Sin embargo, una casa completa para él sólo es demasiado, incluso si es sólo una pequeña, ruinosa, de dos habitaciones, y con un monoambiente.

  
  


“–mañana un filántropo anónimo donó unos exhuberantes cuarenta mil libras a un hogar local. Aquí está Nancy Albert en la escena de Albert's House, donde las residencias son conocidas como demasiado llenas de gente. Nancy, ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?”

  
  


Liam se concentra en las noticias, sorprendido. La pantalla enfoca en una chica linda con el cabello rojo perfectamente estilizado, y luego una mujer más mayor con el cabello marrón menos perfecto, agarrando la mano de un niño pequeño. Sus ojos están bordeados en rojo, y hay caminos de lágrimas en su rostro.

  
  


“Nosotros no – no podemos creerlo,” dice la mujer. “La semana pasada estábamos cerca de cerrar. La casa no tiene la forma suficiente para que vivan tantas personas en ella, y – y ahora...,” Se detiene para dejar escapar un sollozo. “No tengo idea de quién eres, pero quienquiera – quienquiera que haya hecho esto por nosotros, te lo agradecemos.”

  
  


  
  


La presentadora atrae el micrófono de nuevo hacia su propia boca. “Me han dicho que no toda la donación fue en efectivo. ¿Te importaría elaborar sobre este hecho?”

  
  


La mujer, todavía sosteniendo la mano del niño, se ríe y sacude su mano. Dos chicos más grandes, de probablemente trece o algo así, aparecen en la pantalla. Ambos están sonriendo ampliamente, y la reportera sostiene el micrófono por ellos. “Fue como Navidad,” dice uno de ellos. “Había una bicicleta nueva esperando por cada uno de nosotros abajo, y la vieja televisión de la sala de estar ha sido repuesta. No creo que alguna vez he visto algo tan genial como esto.”

  
  


“Ahí lo tienen, amigos,” finaliza la reportera. “Alguien allí fuera ha hecho algo maravilloso, y creo que puedo hablar por toda la comunidad cuando digo gracias por tu generosidad. María, vuelvo contigo.”

  
  


Liam respira profundamente, su cabeza doliéndole por alguna razón. Su madre siempre le ha dicho que es demasiado empatético. Nunca fue uno de esos chicos que lloraban en las películas tristes, pero si le dabas un final feliz donde hay sonrisas y cosas buenas por todos lados, y de repente tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Es por eso que las películas de superhéroes son sus preferidas. No importa qué, el héroe siempre salva el día. Así es como funciona, y Liam desearía que el mundo real fuera así, pero no siempre es el caso.

  
  


Estirándose por su bebida, Liam se detiene y agarra el teléfono en vez de ella cuando vibra silenciosamente. Harry siempre se ría de él por todavía usar los sonidos predeterminados, pero luego Liam se ríe de Harry por usar tonos específicos para cada persona (el de Liam resultó ser Move Bitch de Ludacris, aunque no tiene idea por qué).

  
  


_Mirando las noticias? – Z_

  
  


Liam ni siquiera está sorprendido a este punto. De hecho, estaba casi anticipando el siguiente texto, no que se lo mencionara a nadie, especialmente no a Harry porque Harry nunca lo dejaría en paz.

  
  


_¿Cómo sabías eso?_ Liam envía como respuesta, moviéndose en su asiento. Sus cortinas están abiertas ahora, así que se dirige hacia ellas y las cierra. No le gusta para nada esto, este sentimiento constante de que alguien lo está mirando. Lo hace sentir tenso.

  
  


_No me paso todo el tiempo acosándote, espero que lo sepas. Eso fue una sóla vez, y yo estaba aburrido y curioso. Simplemente estaba esperando que lo estuvieras viendo hoy. – Z_

  
  


Liam relee el texto dos veces, y finalmente, envía, _Podría haberlo estado viendo. ¿Y a ti qué te afecta?_

  
  


El siguiente texto toma bastante tiempo en llegar, lo que no tiene precedentes. Cada vez que han conversado, Z ha sido rápido al responder, casi imposiblemente.

  
  


_Quizás solo estoy esperando que tú veas mi lado de las cosas y me perdones por lo de mañana. – Z_

  
  


El corazón de Liam está ahora martillando en su pecho. _¿Mañana?_ , envía, y no puede sentarse en tranquilidad mientras espera su respuesta. Una respuesta que nunca llega. Liam se queda sentado hasta las dos de la mañana esperándola, pero nunca recibe nada. De nuevo, se pregunta qué diablos debe hacer ahora, pero al final no puede realmente hacer _nada_. Mañana, se promete a sí mismo, traerá el tema a su supervisor de nuevo, aún si Jacobson se está irritando de él. Él sólo intenta hacer su trabajo, ¿verdad?

  
  


-

  
  


Excepto que Liam apenas entra a trabajar al día siguiente, es apresurado por una llamada, y debe dirigirse al otro lado de la ciudad. Su corazón está en su estómago durante todo el viaje, y ese hecho hace más fácil ignorar a Jordan en el asiento a su lado, gritándole cosas a Liam cada pocos segundos por no conducir lo suficientemente rápido.

  
  


No van a una casa esta vez. En vez de eso, van a un negocio. Igual que con los Cormac's, sin embargo, fue otro robo de la caja fuerte. El dinero era menos esta vez (quince mil, que es todavía una cantidad increíble, aunque nada comparado con el caso anterior), pero el hombre con el que está trabajando esta vez es mucho más volátil.

  
  


“–tu maldito trabajo,” le espeta a Liam mientras investiga la habitación en la que esta la caja fuerte. “Ya te dije, él estaba manejando una motocicleta, todo de negro, con una chaqueta de cuero y–,”

  
  


“Y eso lo reduce a casi cada persona en esta ciudad con una motocicleta,” Liam suspira, dándose vuelta. “¿No sabes los números de la patente? ¿Tienes alguna seguridad afuera? Creo que vi cámaras mientras estaba llegando aquí.”

  
  


“Esas cámaras no trabajan desde hace ocho años,” escupe el hombre. “¿Sabes cuánto cuesta ese tipo de seguridad? Sin mencionar el hecho de que debo pagar a alguien que mire las cintas y se asegure de que nadie entre aquí, lo cual es tu trabajo, oficial.”

  
  


Liam se refusa a enfadarse, pero Jordan se ve mucho más que un poco enojado mientras se entretiene con las cosas de la habitación, agarrando lo que tiene a mano. “Lo siento mucho, señor,” Liam le dice al hombre. “Tendremos a nuestros mejores agentes en esto, le aseguro.”

  
  


“Y más les vale,” murmura el hombre. “No puedo siquiera sentirme seguro en mi maldita oficina. ¿A dónde está yendo este mundo?”

  
  


“Hey, Payne,” dice Jordan, desviando su atención del hombre irritado. Está sosteniendo un sobre grande, sacudiéndolo un poco. “Esto tiene tu nombre en él.”  
  
  
  


“¿Qué?” pregunta Liam, acercándose para agarrarlo. “¿De dónde lo sacaste?”

  
  


“Nunca he visto eso en mi vida,” les dice el hombre de negocios. “Yo no traje eso aquí adentro, y soy el único que ha estado en esta habitación, exceptuando ese hijo de p–,”

  
  


Liam lo silencia en su mente, optando por abrir el sobre en su lugar. Encuentra una colección de artículos de periódicos en su interior, y los saca, colocándolos en el escritorio enfrente de él. El primero es fechado de unas semanas antes, días antes del atraco en la casa de los Cormac's.

  
  


_Grupo de hogar local es condenado por la ciudad. Residentes fueron dados un preaviso de dos meses para evacuear el edificio. “Es un día triste,” dice Alexander Cormac, el inspector local quien había dado la condenación a Albert's House. “Desearía que hubiera algo que yo pudiera hacer, pero tristemente yo solo inspecciono estas cosas. La ciudad no puede permitirse poner dinero en arreglar cosas como estas ahora. Hay asuntos más importantes en nuestras manos.” Los dieciséis residentes de Albert's House están ahora trabajando para encontrar hogares adecuados para los niños del hogar._

  
  


Liam deja caer el artículo y coge el siguiente, escaneándolo rápidamente.

  
  


_Ayer en la tarde el jurado junto al contratista local, Alex Cormac, en el caso que envuelve a John Benjamin. Benjamin, 16, estaba andando en su bicicleta tarde en la noche del jueves décimo cuando fue golpeado por Cormac, quien proclama que Benjamin habría volado hacia él, sin darle oportunidad de frenar. Benjamin sostenía que Cormac debía pagar sus facturas médicas, pero... continúa en la página 7._

  
  


No incluía la página siete, pero no era realmente necesario, ¿verdad? Liam no tiene que leer las otras páginas para saber qué es esto. Esto la manera del ladrón – Z – de decirle a Liam que quizás, sólo quizás, Cormac lo merecía. Mientras Liam no cree que la justicia funciona de esa forma, mientras no justifica el robo de ninguna manera, no puede evitar sentirse casi satisfecho sobre lo que pasó. Es bastante obvio, ahora, exactamente quién donó ese dinero al grupo de hogar. Tampoco tiene dudas que, si fuera a investigar, un cierto John Benjamin probablemente haya recibido una gran cantidad de dinero recientemente.

  
  


“¿Qué es?” demanda Jordan, elevando sus cejas expectantemente.

  
  


Liam sacude su cabeza y posiciona los artículos de nuevo en el sobre. “Puedes preguntarle a Jacobson cuando volvamos a la estación,” dice, lo que hace que la cara de Jordan se vuelva roja, pero realmente no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto.

  
  


-

  
  


Como era de esperarse, Jacobson finalmente está empezando a tomar a Liam en serio. No tiene idea si esto tiene algo que ver con él, o si tiene que ver con el hecho de que la unidad de forenses no había logrado averiguar nada de ninguna de las dos escenas del crimen. Espera que sea por él, pero lo duda seriamente.

  
  


Sin embargo, le quitan su carpeta y su teléfono, confiscando el segundo como evidencia, lo que sólo hace que Liam se enfade porque el como que necesita su celular, y quizás no hubieran tenido que quitárselo como evidencia si alguien hubiera simplemente escuchado las primeras tres veces que él dijo lo que pasaba. Pero claro que él no dice esto, porque le gustaría conservar su trabajo y sabe que es necesario. Así que sale y compra un teléfono de repuesto barato hasta que consiga el suyo viejo de nuevo.

  
  


Al menos está distraído. Le permiten entrar en el caso de nuevo, y es traído en la discusión sobre toda la información que poseen actualmente – que no es mucha, en realidad. De hecho, Liam ha juntado mucha más que cualquier otra persona.

  
  


“No va a agarrarlo con evidencia encontrada en una de las escenas,” dice Liam finalmente, mientras estudian las mismas piezas de evidencia por la quinceava vez. “Es demasiado inteligente para dejar algo atrás.”

  
  


“¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?” pregunta uno de los otros oficiales. Es mucho más grande que Liam, y está en una unidad diferente así que Liam no lo reconoce por su nombre. No que él quisiera, decide. Liam no se lleva bien con cabrones, y hay algo sobre este tipo que simplemente grita _cabrón_. “¿Sólo dejarlo ir? ¿En serio? ¿Qué están enseñando a los oficiales de estos días?”

  
  


Liam lo ignora. “Tenemos que averiguar dónde va a atacar ahora, no averiguar quién es de donde ya ha atacado. No deja evidencia. De hecho, es algo brillante. Pero tiene un patrón.”

  
  


“¿Qué tipo de patrón?” pregunta Jacobson, dándole su completa atención a Liam.

  
  


Liam recoge el artículo de periódico, y luego saca algunos suyos. Los esparce sobre la mesa. “Piénsenlo,” dice. “Primero quita los sesenta mil a Cormac, ¿y qué hace? Da cuarenta de ellos a un grupo de hogar que, justo alrededor de un mes antes, Cormac había condenado. Y luego también hemos contactado a Benjamin, el adolescente a quien había golpeado, y luego intentado de demandarlo, y también le habían dado una generosa cantidad de dinero de un benefactor anónimo. No es tan difícil de poner las piezas juntas.”

  
  


“Todo eso sólo suma cincuenta y cinco mil,” alguien señala. “No es todo lo que se ha quitado.”

  
  


Liam asiente. Ya ha pensado en eso. “Obviamente se queda algo para él,” explica Liam. “Un pequeño porcentaje.”

  
  


Sostiene los nuevos artículos en alto, los que había cortado él mismo. Todos ellos tienen que ver con el hombre de negocios con el que habían lidiado el otro día, quien estaba actualmente en cargos por no pagar apoyo infantil a sus tres hijos luego de que su madre lo dejara (cada artículo menciona algo sobre abuso, pero ninguno de ellos pudo confirmarlo).

  
  


“Llamé a su ex esposa ayer,” le dice Liam a todos. “Fue a recoger el periódico hace dos días y encontró nueve mil libras, en billetes, en su buzón. Aunque no está confirmado, todos están bastante certeros de que ella lo dejó porque él abusaba de ella.”

  
  


“Dónde están los otros seis mil?” alguien demanda.

  
  


“Cara Peterson,” dice Liam. “Ella había archivado una orden de restricción contra Holton hace un año luego de días de ser admitida en el hospital por heridas severas a su cabeza y costillas. Lo mismo. Abrió su buzón y halló cuatro grandes adentro.”

  
  


Todos están en silencio. Finalmente alguien habla, otra persona que Liam no reconoce. “Así que este tipo,” dice, rascando su barbilla mientras reconsidera sus palabras, “es un cabrón abusivo, y nuestro ladrón está robándole y pagándole a las personas que dañó?”

  
  


“Así parece,” dice Liam rotundamente. “Al menos que alguien tenga otra idea.”

  
  


Todos gruñen señalando que no, y Liam sonríe abiertamente.

  
  


“Así que tenemos un motivo, entonces,” alguien dice mientras mueve algunos papeles. “Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar dónde va a atacar su siguiente robo, y atraparemos a este hijo de perra.”

  
  


Jacobson le da una palmada en la espalda a Liam y lo envía fuera a conseguir café para todos. Ni siquiera le preocupa, no cuando sabe, al menos, que está ayudando. Es por eso que entró en esta oficina en primer lugar, ¿verdad? Para ayudar a la gente. No para hacer que la gente pensara que él era un héroe, no para obtener la apreciación.

  
  


Cuando llega con el café, todos están corriendo en la habitación. Liam da un paso atrás, intentando que no lo choquen, para no derramarse la bebida en las manos, pero alguien se las quita y lo empuja hacia la puerta con un apresurado, “Él de nuevo. Esta vez en Johnson. La firma de abogados. Sólo empleados en el edificio que estaban allí proclaman que escucharon una motocicleta no mucho antes de que su jefe volviera y encontrara su caja fuerte vacía.”

  
  


Liam asiente, considerando esto, y luego se está moviendo, yendo hacia su auto, pausando sólo el tiempo suficiente para que otro oficial, uno con el que había hablado antes, en el asiento del pasajero. El viaje es mayormente silencioso, excepto por el hombre preguntándole a Liam la pregunta ocasional, la pregunta final siendo, “¿Por qué tenía tu nombre aquel sobre? ¿Por qué está arriesgando todo para darte eso a ti?”

  
  


Liam no contesta inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hace es con un completamente honesto, “Realmente no lo sé.”

  
  


Z es un criminal extremadamente codiciado, a este punto, y cuando llegan a la firma de abogados, ya hay otros cuatro autos de policía estacionados a lo largo de la calle, así como un auto sin marcar. Liam sale del auto, el otro oficial siguiéndolo detrás, y es dejado entrar al edificio por Maya, una mujer de su propia unidad que se lleva bastante bien con él, la mayoría del tiempo.

  
  


Liam es llevado a una pequeña oficina al final del pasillo en el tercer piso. Otros oficiales ya están allí adentro, pero realmente se mueven fuera del camino cuando entra Liam, lo que es sorprendente.

  
  


“No hay sobre esta vez,” alguien le dice.

  
  


Liam mira alrededor de la habitación, dándose cuenta de que es cierto. No hay uno a plena vista, pero tiene un presentimiento de que hay uno aquí de todas formas. “¿Guardas carpetas aquí?” Liam pregunta al único hombre en un traje de negocios, obviamente el dueño de la caja fuerte que había sido quebrantada.

  
  


El hombre frunce el ceño y asiente, dirigiéndose al gabinete cerca de la puerta. “Guardo todos mis archivos—,”

  
  


“Estoy buscando uno en específico,” dice Liam, moviéndose hacia él. Afortunadamente, cada carpeta está etiquetada y en orden alfabético. Rápidamente encuentra las 'P's, y hay un sólo sobre estancado entre dos carpetas que saca.

  
  


“¿Por qué no lo dejaría en el escritorio como la última vez?” alguien pregunta.

  
  


Liam tiene una idea, pero no la dirá en voz alta. Z sin dudas sabe que Liam le dijo a todos los demás sobre la última carpeta, así que sabe que Liam no será el único que la está buscando, y probablemente sepa que Liam podría ni siquiera llegar a tocarla, así que no la dejó libre.

  
  


Por qué Liam entiende tanto a este hombre, no tiene idea. Le pone incómodo. Es un criminal, y el hecho de que Liam se siente extrañamente conectado a él está mal. El hecho de que Liam quizá piense que sus acciones son quizás, algo así como justificadas es aún peor.

  
  


Con su espalda dando a los demás, Liam abre el sobre, encontrando los esperados artículos en su interior. Pero Liam ya había encontrado todos los del caso anterior por sí solo, y estos son, en su lugar, para este caso. Los ojos de Liam escanean las palabras de los primeros artículos, su estómago temblando a lo que encuentra. Se los da al oficial a su izquierda, quien los toma y los pasa a los demás. Honestamente, Liam está un poco molesto de que Z sólo hubiera quitado veinte mil a este tipo.

  
  


El último artículo es diferente. Todos los otros habían sido artículos sobre Martin Quinn, el dueño de la firma. Éste – éste no lo es. Liam cuidadosamente lo desliza dentro de su manga y se da vuelta. “Esos eran todos,” dice, rezando para no verse culpable. Es un pésimo mentiroso, Harry siempre se lo dice.

  
  


Nadie le está prestando atención a él. En su lugar, todos están compartiendo los artículos y mirando a Martin cautelosamente. Todos los artículos establecen que él nunca fue convicto de nada, pero Liam tiene un presentimiento que el dinero había tenido una gran parte en eso. Y si realmente era culpable en esos crímenes de los que había sido acusado, entonces no hay ni una parte de Liam que se sienta mal por este hombre, para nada. De hecho, le toma todo lo que tiene para contenerse de esposar las muñecas de Martin y arrastrarlo hasta la estación.

  
  


-

  
  


Nada más llegar a casa, Liam saca su laptop y extrae el artículo escondido de su bolsillo, en donde lo había puesto cuando había sido perdido de vista por los demás. Ni siqueira está seguro por qué lo hizo, exactamente. Ahora mismo está en posesión de posiblemente la única pieza de evidencia que lo ayudaría a declarar culpable a este hombre, quien ahora ha robado más de cien mil libras de varias personas diferentes en dos meses. Y no le dijo a nadie acerca de eso.

  
  


Escanea el artículo de nuevo, pero no dice demasiado. Sólo hablo sobre un criminal convicto (sólo un apellido – Connors – registrado) quien pasó cuatro años en prisión por un crimen que no cometió. Un crimen que había reclamado que otro hombre, Jeremy Ivan, había cometido. Mientras había sido eventualmente revelado de que Connors no había, de hecho, cometido el crimen, el otro hombre terminó saliéndose con la suya y pagando sólo una pequeña multa, sin tiempo en la cárcel. Connors nunca fue compensado por los cuatro años de su vida que perdió gracias a esto.

  
  


Liam abre Google y escribe en el buscador Jeremy Ivan. La cantidad de resultados que aparecen es enorme, y ninguno de ellos es muy útil,así que añade el nombre de su ciudad al final de la búsqueda y prueba de nuevo. Esta vez funciona mejor.

  
  


Hay varios artículos sobre el juicio entre él y Connors, pero nada sobre Ivan en sí. Pasa la mayoría de la noche buscando Jeremy Ivan, pero al final no encuentra lo que estaba buscando. Ivan es, aparentemente, extremadamente rico, pero se retiró hace seis años y no es dueño de un negocio. El único lugar en el que Z podría atacar es su casa, pero no hay una dirección adjuntada.

  
  


Eventualmente, Liam se rinde y llama a Harry.

  
  


“No me mates,” es la primera cosa que dice.

  
  


“Matar a un policía,” dice Harry lentamente. “Sí, preferiría no hacer eso, así que mejor no me des una razón para hacerlo.”

  
  


Liam hace un ruido frustrado pero no deja que Harry lo escuche. “Necesito que rompas las reglas de nuevo.”

  
  


Harry gruñe. “Liam, vamos, sabes que yo—,”

  
  


“Nada grande,” promete Liam. “Necesito una dirección. Nada más.”

  
  


Un largo, exhalado suspiro es todo lo que consigue en respuesta.

  
  


“Jeremy Ivan,” dice rápidamente. “Necesito saber dónde vive. No lo preguntaría si no fuera importante, Harry, tú lo sabes. Sólo— sólo prueba por mí. O no lo hagas. Si crees que te va a meter en problemas, yo ya pensaré en algo.”

  
  


“Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo,” le dice Harry. “No necesito acceso a ningún archivo. Hay una cosa llamada el Internet—,”

  
  


“Ya había probado con eso.”

  
  


“Sí, pero tú eres tú,” responde Harry. “Y eres una causa perdida en cuanto a tecnología. Esta es mi especialidad. Dame, como, dos minutos, yo sólo— si, yo— ahí. 276 Prince Crescent.”

  
  


Liam mira boquiabierto a nada en particular por unos momentos, luego finalmente dice, “Gracias.”

  
  


“No hagas nada estúpido, Liam,” advierte Harry. “Prométemelo.”

  
  


“No haré nada,” le asegura Liam.

  
  


“Estás mintiendo.”

  
  


“Soy pésimo mintiendo.”

  
  


“Sí que lo eres.”

  
  


“¿Me detendrás?” pregunta.

  
  


“Ni siquiera sé lo que harás,” puntúa Harry. “Pero— no, no te voy a detener. Si alguien pregunta, por si acaso, yo ni te conozco.” Deja escapar otro suspiro. “Maldita sea, Liam, ¿en qué te has metido?”

  
  


No por primera vez hoy, Liam contesta, “Realmente no lo sé.”

  
  


-

  
  


Se levanta temprano al día siguiente así tiene tiempo extra para prepararse. Se ducha, afeita, doble-checkea para asegurarse de que tiene desodorante, y luego pasa el resto de la mañana haciendo el desayuno, comiéndolo, y preocupándose. Preocupándose sobre lo que pasará hoy. Preocupándose sobre nada pasando hoy. Preocupándose sobre ser atrapado y despedido. O quizás asesinado, incluso, quién sabe. Z es, después de todo, un criminal notorio en este punto, y mientras Liam seriamente duda que sea capaz de algo violento o peligroso, no puede evitar considerar algo como eso sucediéndole.

  
  


Antes de irse, agarra la botella extra de gas del cajón de abajo de su mesa de noche y lo mete en su bolsillo, por si acaso, y luego toma una respiración profunda y sale a trabajar. Le llega un texto a mitad de camino, pero no puede checkearlo hasta que haya estacionado, y está mordiendo su labio inferior en el tiempo que tiene que esperar para verlo.

  
  


Tiene que ser Harry, lo sabe. Tiene que serlo. Y eso mismo ya es preocupante, porque Harry no conversa tan temprano en la mañana si puede evitarlo. Hay una parte de él, sin embargo, que considera quién más podría ser, y eso hace que la espera para averiguarlo sea imposible.

  
  


Cuando saca su teléfono del bolsillo, encuentra un corto texto de un número bloqueado que sólo lee _12:30 esta tarde_. No hay etiqueta al final, como la hay usualmente. Sólo eso.

  
  


Liam responde _Okay_.

  
  


Desea que el texto no le hubiera llegado hasta más tarde en el día, porque está estancado en permanecer las siguientes cinco horas haciendo nada más que mirar el reloj. Técnicamente debería estar haciendo papeleo, pero no se puede concentrar lo suficiente para leer las letras negras escritas en las páginas blancas, todo convirtiéndose en un ilegible gris difuminado.

  
  


Toma demasiado café para intentar ponerse más alerta, pero lo único que hace es ponerlo nervioso y posiblemente más desenfocado, algo que Harry comenta cuando se escapa a verlo. Liam niega sus preocupaciones y pretende volver a trabajar hasta que Harry se retira. Si se queda, verá verdaderamente lo que piensa Liam, y Liam no puede permitir que nadie lo detenga.

  
  


Finalmente, el reloj llega a las 11:30, y sale de su asiento, estirándose primero. Empuja su camisa hacia abajo y luego se dirige hacia la puerta, intentando aparecer lo más casual posible.

  
  


“Saldré a comer un poco temprano,” dice fácilmente mientras camina hacia la puerta. “Bastante hambriento, saben. Y sólo estoy haciendo papeleo, de todos modos, así que... volveré pronto.”

  
  


Todos vuelven a su trabajo, ignorándolo completamente, así que Liam se desliza por la puerta y dentro de su auto. No necesita un mapa, gracias a que conoce a esta ciudad como la palma de su mano, pero doble-checkea la dirección que ha anotado en una hoja de papel en su bolsillo.

  
  


Llegó un poco temprano, así que estaciona al final de la calle. Esto es malo, porque le da incluso más tiempo para dudar de lo que hace. Cuando sale del auto, hace su rutina normal, pero esta vez doble-checkea las esposas en lugar del arma. No es la pistola lo que usará.

  
  


Liam lentamente camina por la calle, leyendo cada número de casa hasta que llega al 276. Se pausa en el camino de entrada, mirando a su alrededor, pero no ve una motocicleta en la calle por ningún lado. No hay un auto en la entrada, tampoco, aunque hay un gran garage. Podría estar aparcado adentro, racionaliza, que es la razón por la cual se acerca a la puerta y golpea primero.

  
  


Apenas toca sus nudillos en la puerta y se abre. Nadie más la está abriendo, tampoco. Simplemente no estaba cerrada lo suficiente, y lo único que tomó fue un poco de presión para que se abriera del todo.

  
  


“¿Hola?” llama Liam. Hace una mueca a la forma en que su voz hace eco en el pasillo principal. “Um, policía” Frota una mano sobre su corto cabello. “Mierda. Um. Voy a entrar!”

  
  


_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ se pregunta Liam. Igualmente, toma un paso dudoso hacia adentro. Y luego otro. Y luego otro. Nadie sale a detenerlo. De hecho, está bastante seguro que no hay ni una sóla persona en esta entera y bastante enorme casa.

  
  


Checkea cada habitación, encontrando el estar y la cocina y luego la puerta al sótano. Cuando nadie aparece y le pregunta qué carajos está haciendo, prueba el piso de arriba. La primera habitación es un dormitorio, la segunda es un baño, pero la tercera es una oficina.

  
  


“Yo no entraría ahí,” dice alguien detrás de él.

  
  


Liam salta, sobresaltado, y se da vuelta, agarrando el gas en su bolsillo en vez de el arma en su funda. En el final opuesto del pasillo, más cerca de las escaleras (y la única salida que Liam conoce), está el mismo hombre de la motocicleta. Liam sabe que es él. La misma chaqueta, todo igual. La única diferencia visible es el hecho de que está usando una de esas ridículas, cliché, máscaras de esquí que cubre la mayoría de su rostro, exceptuando sus ojos y su boca – una boca que Liam definitivamente no pasa más tiempo mirando del necesario.

  
  


Se pregunta si es tan obvio cómo se siente, sus nervios de pánico. Lamiendo sus labios intenta calmar su corazón latiendo rápidamente y enfocarse en respirar paralelamente. “¿En serio vamos a hacer eso del — ,” Liam señala a su cara, “— cliché de máscara de esquí?

  
  


Eso le gana una risa. Z se posiciona sobre sus talones y sonríe ampliamente sobre la estúpida máscara, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes, Oficial Payne?”

  
  


Liam se tensa. “Es Liam,” le dice a Z. “No— no Oficial Payne ahora.”

  
  


“Ya sé tu nombre,” dice Z fácilmente, rodando esos ojos que han estado algo así como embrujando Liam por semanas. “Apuesto a que sé más de ti de lo que piensas.”

  
  


“Eso da miedo,” le informa Liam.

  
  


Z rueda sus ojos nuevamente. “Te dije que no te acoso,” le dice. “Sólo soy inteligente, y cauto, y tú has sido mi más grande obstáculo desde que todo esto empezó.”

  
  


Liam cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, muy discretamente intentando alzar una mano hacia su cinturón, de donde cuelgan sus esposas. “En serio,” dice, voz rotunda. “¿Por qué es eso?”

  
  


Z se encoge de hombros. “Varias razones. No eres el más inteligente, pero eres astuto. Entiendes a la gente. Y haces esto por una razón. Los demás— los demás lo hacen por dinero, o por fama, ¿sabes? Encuentran un caso como los que tú has manejado últimamente, y sólo quieren hacerse cargo porque hay un bonus para ellos, o su nombre será escrito en negrita en la página del diario de la semana entrante. Pero tú—,” se pausa, girando su cabeza hacia el costado. “No, tú lo haces porque genuinamente te gusta ayudar a la gente. Los otros se rendirán luego de un tiempo. Ninguna cantidad de dinero o fama vale todo su esfuerzo. Jugarán al héroe otro día, se disculparán con todos los que robé, dirán que no hay nada que puedan hacer.”

  
  


Da un paso sobre el pasillo, acercándose a Liam, y Liam instictivamente da uno hacia atrás hasta que recuerda por qué está aquí. Luego se planta en el piso, esperando a que Z se le acerque.

  
  


“Sin embargo, tú no,” dice, en voz grave. “Tú no quieres jugar al héroe, Liam Payne. Tú solo quieres ayudar a la gente. Tienes morales, ¿verdad? Y no te rendirás, porque estás luchando por algo. Seguro, algo tan patético e imposible como probar al mundo que todavía hay bien allí afuera, pero todavía es algo. Es de los que luchan por una razón, de los que te tienes que preocupar.”

  
  


Liam pretende estar tan imperturbado por esto como puede, pero es complicado porque es su punto débil. Es algo en lo que ha pensado más de una vez él mismo. Quizás no la última parte, pero el resto. Le asusta que esta persona sepa eso sobre él, que haya conseguido abrir a Liam y hurgar entre lo que hay en su interior, guardando piezas importantes de información que le beneficiaban.

  
  


“¿Qué hay sobre ti?” pregunta Liam con un tono defensivo en su voz. “Jugando a Robin Hood y al vigilante. Estás haciéndolo de la manera equivocada, y creo que tú lo sabes, pero en el final estás haciendo exactamente lo que yo.”

  
  


Ahora es su turno para decir, “En serio. ¿Y qué es eso?”

  
  


“Ayudando a la gente.” Liam da un paso adelante mientras habla. “Aquellos que lo merecen.” Otro paso. Ya puede distinguir los rayos de colores en esos ojos marrones, reflejando la baja luz de la lámpara sobre sus cabezas. “Estás luchando por algo, sólo que estás luchando de la manera equivocada.”

  
  


Z sonríe malignamente. “No me conoces, Liam.”

  
  


Liam le devuelve la sonrisa. “Tú tampoco me conoces a mí,” dice, alcanzando la delgada muñeca que puede ver asomándose por la manga de la chaqueta de cuero de Z.

  
  


En el último segundo, Z salta hacia atrás, lejos de Liam. Se retuerce, volviéndose a las escaleras, y agarra la barandilla con lo que Liam ahora ve que es una mano cubierta con un guante. No cualquier tipo de guante. El tipo de guante que usan los doctores, o dentistas. “Más de lo que piensas, Liam,” Z llama sobre su hombro. “Y yo tendría cuidado. Tus huellas están sobre toda la casa, y el pobre Jeremy acaba de perder los diez mil que tenía en su caja fuerte, y los quince que había puesto dentro del colchón.”

  
  


Liam se queda observándolo un largo momento antes de volver en sí y corriendo abajo en las escaleras. La puerta delantera se cierra entre ellos, y Liam agarra el pestillo, abriéndola. Y Z sólo— se fue. Se queda ahí en el umbral por un momento, y pronto, el sonido de una motocicleta encendiéndose en una calle llega a sus oídos. Incluso si corriera, nunca llegaría allí a tiempo. Esto es probado correcto un momento después cuando el ruido del motor comienza a ser más distante, y luego desaparece por completo.

  
  


Se queda allí parado en la entrada por un largo tiempo, antes de dejar salir un insulto de auto-odio, de enojo, “Mierda.”

  
  


-

  
  


Para cuando Jeremy Ivan vuelve a casa, ve que su dinero no está, y llama a la policía, Liam ya ha vuelto a la estación, esperando nerviosamente la llamada. No es enviado con el resto del equipo, sin embargo. En su lugar, le envían en otra misión, otra instrusión del otro lado de la ciudad. Éste es diferente. Un sistema de alarma sonó, y Z nunca sería tan estúpido para hacer eso.

  
  


Cuando Liam llega a la casa, espera que alguien más ya esté allí, otro policía. Sin embargo, está solo. Todos los demás están, aparentemente, demasiado ocupados con el caso de Jeremy Ivan. Éste está en uno de los barrios modestos de la ciudad. Es una casa de tamaño normal, y Liam se pregunta por qué alguien se molestaría en entrar aquí. No tiene idea qué se llevaron, o si siquiera se llevaron algo, realmente, porque no les llegó una llamada de las residencias. Les llegó una de los vecinos que clamaban que habían visto a alguien moviédose por la casa que no concordaba con la descripción de los dueños, quienes deberían estar trabajando en el momento.

  
  


Liam golpea fuerte en la puerta principal, pero nadie le atiende. No hay un auto en la entrada, así que asume que no hay nadie en casa, pero la puerta está destrancada. Apenas toca sus nudillos contra la puerta y se abre totalmente.

  
  


Entrando en la casa, Liam se siente frío. Sabe que hay algo mal. No sabe cómo es que lo sabe, sólo lo hace. Hay alguien en esta casa. Alguien que no debería estar aquí. Hay algo turbio en la atmósfera, algo distintivamente diferente.

  
  


Sacando su arma de la funda, Liam quita el seguro y comienza a avanzar lentamente en la casa. Igual que en la de Jeremy Ivan, no hay nada en el primer piso, así que decide subir las escaleras, haciendo una mueca a la manera en la que sus pisadas hacen eco en toda la casa.

  
  


Cuando está empujando y abriendo la primera puerta en la izquierda, escucha a alguien detrás de él. Se da vuelta, con el arma elevada, pero antes de que la pueda apuntar a la persona, su boca se abre de la sorpresa.

  
  


Hay un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Hay un gran tubo de metal en la mano del hombre, y se salió de su agarre cuando se cayó, haciendo un fuerte ruido al caer antes de rodar lejos del cuerpo. Y parado sobre él, con un arma en su mano, dada vuelta cosa que el mango está apuntando a Liam, está Z.

  
  


Liam lo mira boquiabierto, mientras Z empuja con su tobillo al hombre en el piso. “Imbécil,” murmura. “Alguien va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza cuando se despierte.”

  
  


“¿Qué— qué estás haciendo aquí?” demanda Liam, bajando su arma.

  
  


  
  


Z levanta su mirada hacia Liam, sonriendo. Todavía tiene la máscara puesta, pero Liam puede ver la manera en que sus labios se inclinan hacia arriba y sus ojos brillan, burlones. “Puedo o no tener un escáner de policías,” admite. “Quizás los oí llamándote, y cuando me di cuenta que te iban a enviar aquí solo, decidí que iba a venir de visita. Sólo para estar seguros.”

  
  


Okay, eso es la respuesta a una pregunta, pero él tiene muchas más. “Tienes un arma,” empieza. “¿Tienes siquiera una licencia para esa cosa?”

  
  


Z ríe. “Eres tan _boy scout,_ Liam. Deberías estar agradeciéndome. Este tarado estaba a a segundos de aplastar tu cerebro contra la pared, espero que te des cuenta.”

  
  


No, no se había dado cuenta, en realidad. Ahora que lo ha dicho, se da cuenta que es verdad. “¿Por qué?” pregunta Liam. “¿Por qué me ayudarías?”

  
  


“Porque este juego de gato y ratón sería mucho menos divertido si alguien me matara mi ratón, ¿no crees?” dice Z. Le da a Liam una última sonrisa deslumbrante y se cuela en una de las habitaciones.

  
  


El cerebro de Liam comienza a trabajar otra vez, y corre a por Z, entrando en la habitación. Está vacía, pero la ventana está abierta, así que se mueve hacia ella, recostándose sobre el marco y mirando hacia el suelo. Es una caída grande, pero Z no está en el suelo, herido. Simplemente no está.

  
  


Sacando su walkie-talkie, Liam cierra sus ojos con fuerza, preguntándose por qué dejó que este tipo se le escapara de nuevo. “Voy a necesitar una ambulancia,” dice Liam al walkie-talkie. Y una examinación de la cabeza, aparentemente, porque Liam se está realmente volviendo loco.

  
  


-

  
  


La siguiente semana es muy frenética. El papeleo que tiene que llenar por el último caso era muy extenso, sin mencionar que es cuestionado sobre el nuevo caso de Z. Aparentemente los oficiales rastrearon el edificio, pero no dejó un sobre esta vez. Liam lo sabe, mayormente porque el sobre estaba en su vestidor en casa, acompañado por una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón que tenía una sola galleta de chispas de chocolate y manteca de maní, que es la favorita de Liam, pero está seguro que ni Harry sabe ésto sobre él. Esto es casi tan preocupante como el hecho de que Z ahora ha progresado y ha entrado en su casa, también.

  
  


Justo como la última vez, los artículos son sobre este caso, con uno único que no lo es. Y justo como la última vez, Liam hace sus investigaciones, encuentra lo que necesita, y se queda la información para sí mismo y espera al texto que le diga cuándo debe ir. Excepto que no recibe uno en toda la semana, así que intenta concentrarse en su trabajo nuevamente, de la forma que lo hacía antes de que todo esto empezara. Cuando estaba orgulloso de sí mismo por lo que hacía. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo está decepcionado.

  
  


Podría haber agarrado a Z si lo hubiera querido, piensa. Podría haber compartido más información con los demás, incluyendo la localización del próximo lugar en donde Z atacará, el cual Liam ha escrito en su cuaderno al lado de su computadora y no le ha dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Harry. Ésta es su vida ahora, aparentemente. Está guardando los secretos de un criminal, incluso a su mejor amigo, quien ha sabido todo sobre él desde que Liam tenía como once años.

  
  


Se pone peor aquel martes cuando está sentado en su oficina, estudiando más su papeleo, y le llega un texto. Liam saca su teléfono sin preocuparse de alguien regañándolo por usarlo gracias a la puerta cerrada.

  
  


_Necesito un favor. — Z_

  
  


Liam bufa en voz alta antes de cubrirse la boca y mirando a su alrededor, no que hubiera alguien ahí para oírlo. Rápidamente le contesta, _Ni loco. ¿Hablas en serio?_ y lo envía, dejando caer su teléfono en el escritorio y prometiéndose a sí mismo que va a ignorar los textos desde ahora. Se está envolviendo demasiado en este caso, y obviamente le está haciendo mal.

  
  


El siguiente texto llega y él simplemente lo ignora. Por exactamente siete minutos hasta que se harta.

  
  


_Me la debes. Te salvé la vida. — Z_

  
  


  
  


Liam aguza los ojos mientras escribe, _No te pedí que lo hicieras, y no voy a ayudar a un criminal._

  
  


El siguiente texto consiste en una dirección y una hora.

  
  


-

  
  


Liam mira a su alrededor, confuso. Ha estacionado afuera de lo que parece ser una peluquería y un restaurant. Estaba esperando una vieja casa en ruinas en el medio de la nada, ¿y esto es lo que recibe? ¿Aquí es donde Z quiere verlo?

  
  


Y no dijo a dónde quería ir, tampoco. No dijo que fuera a dentro, o le dio alguna instrucción. Sólo le dio la dirección y la hora. Llegó cinco minutos antes, y no está seguro si debería esperar en el auto o entrar al restaurante y esperar a que Z lo vea allí adentro. O quizás debería llamar a Harry y hacer que envíe un auto al restaurante para cuando llegue Z.

  
  


Sin embargo, no va a hacer eso. Incluso si tuviera la oportunidad, no lo haría. Y no tiene la oportunidad, porque la puerta del pasajero está abriéndose y una figura enmascarada se está deslizando a su lado y diciendo, “Conduce.”

  
  


Y mierda, Liam conduce sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

  
  


Siente una mano en su cinturón, pero está demasiado ocupando intentando no chocar al auto delante de él para quitarla, y cuando mira al asiento del pasajero, Z tiene sus esposas en su falda. “Precaución,” explica, dándole a Liam una sonrisa torcida. “Dudo que me vayas a arrestar pero, ya sabes, no me gusta mucho usar esposas a menos que sea en la cama.”

  
  


Liam le hace una cara. “Devuélvemelas.”

  
  


“No,” dice, desafiante. “A menos que quieras que yo te las ponga a ti.” Mueve sus cejas. “¿Qué dices, Payne? ¿Quieres saber qué se siente ser el que está atrapado?”

  
  


“Deja eso,” espeta Liam. “¿Y a dónde estoy yendo? Sólo dijiste que conduciera.”

  
  


Z se encoge de hombros. “Donde sea que quieras ir.” Se pausa. “Pero no te hagas el listo y me lleves a la estación.”

  
  


Liam aguza sus ojos y aprieta el volante demasiado fuerte. “Debería. Debería trancar las puertas, y—,”

  
  


“Y no lo harás,” Z finaliza por él. “Ambos sabemos que no lo harás, así que vamos a no ser imbéciles y pretender que hay siquiera una chance de que lo hagas, ¿okay?”

  
  


Liam toma una curva a la izquierda bruscamente, y luego una a la derecha, y luego está siguiendo el camino familiar hacia la estación. Está a unos cinco minutos de llegar cuando el cuerpo a su lado se tensa, y luego Z esta agarrando la manija de la puerta, intentando abrirla, pero Liam ya la ha trancado.

  
  


“Todavía tengo un arma, sabes,” le recuerda, pero la voz de Z es débil.

  
  


“Dispárame,” Liam le dice. “Ambos sabemos que no lo harás, así que vamos a no ser imbéciles y pretender que hay siquiera una chance de que lo hagas,” se burla.

  
  


“Liam—,”

  
  


Presiona los frenos tan bruscamente que Z vuela hacia adelante, sus manos agarrando el panel. “Eso es lo que pasa cuando no utilizas el cinturón de seguridad. Podría multarte por eso.”

  
  


Están a solo una calle de la estación, y Liam puede ver las puertas principales claramente desde donde está sentado. Y sólo esta estacionado allí, sin moverse hacia adelante, porque, como había pensado antes, está cagado.

  
  


Z está respirando dificultosamente, ojos de par en par. Se da vuelta hacia Liam, su boca abierta, y sólo lo mira por un largo tiempo. “Honestamente creí que tu— creí—,”

  
  


“¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?” espeta Liam, interrumpiéndolo. “¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué haces esto?”

  
  


Casi tan rápido como la aterrorizada y vulnerable expresión había cruzado las partes descubiertas del rostro de Z, la pedante, burlona expresión vuelve. “Quiero varias cosas de ti, Liam Payne, la mayoría de ellas sin duda te dejarían sonrojándote de nuevo,” dice. “¿Y por qué tú? Porque es divertido jugar contigo. Y por qué lo hago no es de tu maldita incumbencia, babe.”

  
  


Liam arquea una ceja, una expresión de acero cruzándole el rostro. Gira las llaves del auto, encendiéndolo; amenazadoramente presiona el acelerador un poco, burlón, y dice, “¿En serio quieres presionarme ahora?”

  
  


Z suspira. “Okay, okay.” Rasca su cabeza a través de la máscara de esquí. “Estoy en problemas.”

  
  


Liam espera para que siga, pero eso es todo. Y luego se encuentra a sí mismo riendo, tan fuertemente que el sonido llena el pequeño vehículo. “¿Es enserio? Eres consciente de la enorme cantidad de dinero que has robado los últimos meses, ¿verdad? _Claro_ que estás en problemas. Eres un criminal buscado, idiota.”

  
  


Quizás él lo encuentre graciosísimo, pero Z no, aparentemente. “No tengo problemas con la policía,” escupe. “Bueno, no _sólo_ con la policía. Pero ellos no son un problema para mí. Si hubiera pensado que alguien en la fuerza es lo suficientemente inteligente como para atraparme, quizás lo serían, pero son todos unos idiotas que—,” se corta a sí mismo.

  
  


Liam pestañea, intentando disimular la expresión herida en su propio rostro que no debería estar allí. No le importa lo que este criminal piense de él. No le importa una mierda. Sin embargo, sí le importa. Le importa, y odia que lo haga, y de nuevo, está tan cagado.

  
  


“Hey,” dice Z suavemente, con su mano en el hombro de Liam. “No estaba hablando sobre ti. Estaba refiriéndome al resto de ellos.”

  
  


“Como sea,” Liam dice, empujando su mano. “Tienes dos minutos. Cuando los dos minutos acaben, o estás fuera de mi auto, o trancaré de nuevo las puertas y conduciré al final de la calle a la estación. ¿Entendido?”

  
  


Z busca sus ojos por un momento, pero al final asiente. “De acuerdo,” dice. “De todos modos, necesito tu ayuda. Yo—,”

  
  


“¿Son drogas?” Liam pregunta antes de que pueda terminar. “¿Es eso sobre lo que trata _todo esto_? ¿Drogas?”

  
  


Z larga un sonido, sorprendido, y mira fijamente a Liam, en shock. Y luego aguza sus ojos peligrosamente y dice, “Mierda, realmente piensas bien de mí, ¿verdad?”

  
  


Liam no se marchita ante la intensidad de su enfurecimiento, que está haciendo que el cuerpo entero de Z casi que vibre. “¿Por qué lo haría? Mira lo que has estado haciendo.”

  
  


“Tienes razón,” dice Z lentamente, asintiendo. “No, tienes razón. Sólo pensé que— pero estaba equivocado. Vete a la mierda, Liam.”

  
  


No había esperado esa reacción. Honestamente había creído que lo de las drogas tenía sentido. Porque sí lo tenía. Es común que alguien tenga problemas con las drogas y luego recurra al crimen para pagar sus deudas. Seguro, nunca lo ha visto pasar en una escala tan grande, no con ese tipo de dinero envuelto, pero igual. De todas formas Z se ve genuinamente ofendido porque el siquiera asuma ésto, y luego está agarrando la manija de la puerta y abriéndola.

  
  


Liam agarra su brazo en el último segundo y lo trae hacia adentro de nuevo, presionando las trancas automáticas. “Lo siento,” dice rápidamente. “Yo sólo— lo asumí. Me parecía la respuesta más lógica.”

  
  


“Sí, bueno, no lo es,” Z dice entre dientes. “Y vete a la mierda por siquiera pensarlo.”

  
  


Liam pasa una mano sobre su rostro, dejando salir un largo exhalo. “Sólo dime lo que quieres y lo consideraré.”

  
  


Se ve como si quisiera decir que no ahora. Se ve como si arrepintiera siquiera pedirle ayuda a Liam. Igual, suspira y dice, “Dejé algo muy importante en lo de Ivan la otra noche. Necesito que lo saques por mí. Me prometí que no lo perdería, y ahora lo hice y lo necesito de vuelta.”

  
  


Liam hace un sonido de sorpresa. “¿Qué? Yo—,”

  
  


“Por favor,” ruega Z. “No te lo pediría si no fuera importante. Pero— pero lo es, y lo necesito de vuelta, y no puedo ir a buscarlo yo mismo. Ese bastardo no ha salido de su casa en días, y lo necesito. Tú tienes una razón para ir. Sólo ve a su puerta, dile que necesitas otra declaración o algo así, o que necesitas mirar la evidencia. Él te creerá, tienes una de esas caras.”

  
  


“¿Y qué si estoy ocupado?” pregunta Liam, elevando sus cejas.

  
  


Z le lanza una mirada no-divertida. “No lo estás,” dice con convicción. “Tienes los siguientes dos días libres.”

  
  


“¿Te he dicho lo espeluznante que es tu acoso?” Liam sacude su cabeza. “Porque lo es. Realmente lo es.”

  
  


“Puedo vivir con eso,” dice Z encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero no puedo vivir sin mi anillo. Lo necesito.”

  
  


“Un anillo,” repite Liam. “¿Todo ésto por un anillo? Te das cuenta que podría meterme en muchos problemas, ¿verdad? Abusar mis privilegios de policía si alguien se entera que fui allí sin una razón. Ayudar a un criminal. Podría perder mi trabajo, podría...”

  
  


Z asiente así que se detiene. “No, lo entiendo.” dice. “Ni siquiera debería haberte puesto en esta situación desde el principio. Lo siento.”

  
  


Y luego está fuera del auto, trotando en la calle y desapareciendo al doblar la esquina. Una vez que está fuera de vista, Liam enciende las llaves del auto y se dirige de nuevo al trabajo, sin dudas en su mente que mañana, nada más salga de trabajar, le dará a Jeremy Ivan otra visita.

  
  


-

  
  


El anillo no está en la oficina, pero Liam no esperaba encontrarlo allí. Si hubiera estado allí, alguien lo hubiera encontrado mientras estaban buscando la evidencia. Tiene que estar en otro lado, y Liam no tiene dudas que Z había rastreado la casa entera antes de que se hubiera ido con el dinero. ¿De qué otro modo podría haber encontrado efectivo en el colchón?

  
  


Así, Liam proclama que lo han enviado a rastrear la casa nuevamente. Jeremy no lo recibe muy feliz. Pero quiere su dinero de vuelta, así que deja a Liam en lo suyo mientras él está enfurruñado en el estar, murmurando sobre el hecho de que, “La bendita policía en esta ciudad no tiene idea sobre cómo hacer sus malditos trabajos.”

  
  


Sorpresivamente, el anillo está en la cocina, justo debajo del refrigerador. Liam lo saca, lo desliza en su bolsillo, y luego pretende buscar en el resto de la casa. Le dice a Jeremy que tiene todo lo que necesita, y que lo contactarán tan pronto obtengan nueva información, y luego sale de allí tan rápido como puede.

  
  


Espera hasta que llega a casa, y luego le envía un texto a Z diciéndole que tiene el anillo. También le dice que venga a buscarlo. Sabe dónde vive Liam, no será un problema.

  
  


Liam está en su cama, cerca de dormirse, cuando escucha la ventana de su dormitorio abrirse. Disimula su respiración, se fuerza a sí mismo no reaccionar, e intenta no pestañar, sin importar lo mucho que quiera hacerlo. No puede permitirse arruinar ésto, no esta vez.

  
  


Escucha pasos acercándose a su cama, deteniéndose en la mesa de noche, donde sabe que el anillo está porque lo dejó allí a propósito. Lo suficientemente cerca de la cama.

  
  


Esperando un momento, Liam escucha, preguntándose por qué no ha agarrado aún el anillo. Y luego un dedo gentilmente traza sus cejas, y luego sus mejillas. Gentiles, suaves, apenas tocándolo. Cuando rozan sus labios, Liam no puede evitarlo; se sobresalta, y se sienta erguido, con los ojos de par en par.

  
  


“Sabía que no dormías,” le dice Z. “Pero buen intento.”

  
  


“¿Qué estabas—?”

  
  


“Buenas noches, Li,” dice, arrebatando el anillo de la mesa de noche. Liam apenas puede verlo, vestido todo de negro en la habitación a oscuras, pero puede ver el contorno de Z en la luz de la luna que se filtra desde la ventana abierta. La ventana abierta en la que trepa y se va, dejando a Liam, otra vez, mirando fijamente detrás de él.

  
  


“¿Qué mierda está mal conmigo?” Liam se pregunta en voz alta, sacando las esposas que había escondido en su cama con toda intención de envolverlas alrededor de las muñecas de Z tan pronto agarrara el anillo. Excepto que tenía otra oportunidad y él sólo... la había dejado pasar.

  
  


-

  
  


Harry lo arrastra fuera al día siguiente, sin escuchar ninguna de las protestas de Liam. Mantiene un agarre firme en el brazo de Liam desde que ambos turnos terminaron, hasta que están en el auto, y luego desde que salen del auto hasta que entran al bar y Harry lo empuja hacia un banco.

  
  


“Algo te está pasando,” Harry declara, ojos aguzados. “No me estás diciendo nada, y está bien. No tienes que hacerlo. Pero sea lo que sea, Liam, te está comiendo vivo. Te ves como la mierda. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste la noche entera?”

  
  


Liam gime. “Estoy bien.”

  
  


“No, no lo estás,” dice Niall desde atrás de la barra. “Tiene razón. Te ves como la mierda, amigo.”

  
  


“¿Qué es esto, una intervención?” espeta Liam. “¿Es eso lo que está pasando aquí?”

  
  


“No,” dicen Niall y Harry al unísono. Harry añade, “Sólo estamos preocupados, Li. Nos importas.”

  
  


“Estoy bien,” repite Liam. Ninguno de ellos se ve convencido. “De acuerdo, estaré bien cuando finalmente lo atrapen. ¿Felices?”

  
  


“Lo atrapen,” dice Niall, sus cejas juntas sobre sus ojos azules. “¿A quién?”

  
  


“¿Es esa la razón?” pregunta Harry, dejándose caer en su propio banco. “Ese tipo, el que te estaba enviando textos—,”

  
  


“Me está enviando textos,” corrige Liam. Luego hace una mueca de dolor. “Juntándose conmigo, también, quizás.”

  
  


Harry lo mira sorprendido, y luego una mano golpea su hombro tan fuertemente que el sonido de ello alcanza sus oídos sobre la música. “No lo haces,” dice. “Liam, dime que no. Eso es— peligroso, sin mencionar estúpido, y podrías meterte en tantos problemas, y— mierda.”

  
  


“Lo sé,” admite Liam. “¿Okay? Lo sé. Y— lo he dejado ir. Cada vez. Lo he— dejado ir. No sé por qué. No puedo— no puedo hacerlo. Tengo la oportunidad, y no lo hago porque se siente como un error.”

  
  


“Un error,” dice Niall. “¿Un error cómo?”

  
  


Liam se retuerce en su asiento, los dos mirándolo demasiado intensamente. Quiere espetar a Harry y preguntarle a Niall por qué no está haciendo su maldito trabajo, y ¿qué no tienen algo mejor que hacer que molestarlo? Pero no lo hace.

  
  


“No sé, realmente.” Se pasa la mano sobre su cabello. “Es como— estoy acostumbrado a tratar con personas malas, pero él no lo es.”

  
  


“Liam,” dice Harry gentilmente. “Ha robado más de cien mil—,”

  
  


“Soy consciente de eso,” dice Liam, seco. “Gracias. Pienso que lo que hace está mal, no soy estúpido. Sólo que no creo que él lo sea. Creo que hay una razón para todo ello.”

  
  


“Van a atraparlo eventualmente,” expone Niall. “Quizás tu lo veas de ese modo, pero dudo que alguien más lo haga.”

  
  


Liam asiente. “Lo sé. Y estoy esperando ese día, porque todo esto me está volviendo loco. Desearía nunca haberme metido.”

  
  


“¡Okay, eso es todo!” dice Harry fuertemente. Se para. “No más. No más textos, no más juntas. Prométemelo, Liam, o le diré a Jacobson.”

  
  


“No lo harías.”

  
  


La mirada firme de Harry se disuelve. “Okay, no lo haría, pero igual. No puedes seguir haciendo esto. Promételo.”

  
  


Liam muerde su labio por un largo tiempo, pero finalmente asiente. “Lo prometo.”

  
  


“Bien.” Harry lo tira de su asiento. “Ahora, necesitamos que te acuestes con alguien. En serio. Te quitará la mente de todo esto.”

  
  


“El sexo no es la respuesta para todo,” dice Liam, pero no es la primera vez que lo dice, y Niall y Harry le bufan en respuesta.

  
  


Aún así, Liam deja que Harry lo lleve a la pista de baile. Desearía haber tenido algo de beber de antemano, porque se sentiría mucho mejor si estuviera más suelto, más inhibido. Es divertido, de todas formas. Harry es el tipo de persona con la que es difícil no estar de buen humor. Es demasiado deslumbrante y alegre todo el tiempo.

  
  


En un punto, Harry empieza a hacerle ojos a una chica con el cabello largo y rojo, y se aleja de Liam para que no parezca que están juntos o algo. La chica le devuelve la mirada, y Harry sonríe abiertamente. Antes de que pueda abandonar a Liam, alguien da un golpecito en el hombro de Liam.

  
  


Se vuelve, encontrando un par de ojos marrón claro, oscurecidos por un par de lentes gruesos. Da unos pasos atrás mientras observa el resto de él. Su cabello negro cae en su rostro de una manera desordenada que fue probablemente intencionada. Su remera ajustada sostiene un par de brazos fibrosos, cada uno decorado en tinta. También está sonriendo, levemente, con su boca cerrada.

  
  


Alguien lo agarra por sus hombros, pero no necesita volverse para saber que es Harry. Su aroma de colonia es lo que lo delata, como también el pelo enrulado que hace cosquillas a la nuca de Liam. “Está bueno,” dice Harry en su oído. “Ve por él.”

  
  


Liam lo ignora porque el chico está abriendo su boca, gritando para ser escuchado sobre la música, preguntando, “¿Te gustaría bailar?”

  
  


Harry lo empuja hacia adelante mientras grita, “¡Le encantaría!”

  
  


“Genial,” el hombre dice sin sonido, y sus labios sonríen de nuevo. Envuelve su mano sobre la muñeca de Liam y lo guía entre la multitud, lejos de Harry. Cuando están en un espacio con menos gente, un poco lejos de la música, dice, “Sólo una advertencia: soy una mierda bailando.”

  
  


Liam ríe entre dientes. “Quizás deberías haberme ofrecido sólo un trago, entonces,” dice. “Soy Liam, por cierto.”

  
  


“Liam,” repite el hombre. “Te va bien.”

  
  


“Gracias,” dice Liam incómodamente. Levanta sus cejas expectante, pero no obtiene nada en respuesta. “¿Y tú eres?”

  
  


El hombre sacude su cabeza y pone una mano en la cadera de Liam. “No doy mi nombre a extraños.”

  
  


“Pero sí bailas con ellos,” declara Liam.

  
  


“Sólo si son atractivos.”

  
  


Liam ignora esa línea pero deja que el hombre lleve el baile. Sus manos están ajustadas en su cadera, la música está haciendo eco en sus oídos, el sudor está goteando desde su baja espalda al mover sus caderas con el ritmo, sus propias manos están en los hombros del extraño hasta que se acerca. Liam mueve sus manos sobre el cuello del hombre, sosteniendo la nuca con una mano, cerrando la otra en su grueso cabello. Es suave al contacto, pero si tira de él, sus dedos quedan atrapados en los nudos.

  
  


La canción cambia abruptamente a algo más rápido, las luces como flashes. Mira la forma en la que rojos y azules y verdes se esparcen sobre las mejillas del hombre delante de él, haciéndolo ver etéreo, casi. Liam reconoce a la belleza cuando la ve, y no puede evitar apreciarla cuando está justo delante de él, chocando sus caderas contra las suyas propias.

  
  


Termina más pronto de lo que él querría. Otro hombre se acerca a ellos, éste un poco más bajo que Liam con ojos azules con suficiente travesura en ellos para ganarle a los de Niall, y eso es por decir algo.

  
  


“¿Qué estás haciendo?” espeta, y Liam suelta al hombre con el que está bailando, mirando entre ambos porque es bastante obvio que se conocen. “¿Eres estúpido?”

  
  


“Louis,” gime el hombre. “Vete _de aquí_.”

  
  


Liam da un paso atrás, luego otro, pero ambos se vuelven a verlo. El hombre con el que había estado bailando se ve arrepentido, pero el otro se ve enfadado. Liam se lame los labios nerviosamente, rezando que no haya bailado con el novio de alguien. Se siente como un cabrón, incluso si no había manera de que él supiera.

  
  


“Un baile más,” el del cabello oscuro ruega a su compañero. “Luego nos vamos.”

  
  


El más bajito aguza sus ojos, pero suspira y asiente. “Estás cavando tu propia tumba. Te lo advertí.” Luego se está moviendo con la multitud, desapareciendo.

“Siento eso,” le dice el hombre. “Louis es un poquito sobreprotector.”

  
  


Liam asiente lentamente. “Pero no es tu novio, ¿verdad?”

  
  


“Definitivamente no,” promete el hombre, agarrando la mano de Liam. “¿Un baile más? Par compensar por el interrumpido...”

  
  


Liam debate decir que no, lo hace, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que alguien tan atractivo mostró interés en él? La respuesta: nunca. “Okay,” acuerda. “Uno.”

  
  


Liam da un paso adelante, esperando que esas manos se posicionen en su cintura de nuevo. En vez de eso, el hombre se da vuelta, su espalda mirando a Liam, y tira de la mano de Liam para que se pose sobre su estómago. Liam intenta no hacer un sonido de sorpresa, pero incluso si lo hizo, la música está demasiado fuerte para que alguien lo haya escuchado, al menos.

  
  


Para alguien que proclama ser una mierda bailando, lo que está haciendo con sus caderas es increíble. Liam intenta apagar su cerebro por un momento y sólo disfrutar esto. Intenta no pensar en nada más pero el leve aroma a colonia alrededor de él, el cálido cuerpo presionado delante suyo, la sucia manera en que el culo en jeans está embistiendo contra su miembro.

  
  


Cuando la canción acaba, su compañero se vuelve y toma la mano de Liam una vez más. La trae a sus labios, besa la parte superior y dice, “Gracias por el baile, Oficial Payne,” y luego se ha ido.

  
  


Liam todavía está tan turbado del baile que le toma algo de tiempo entender esas palabras, y luego está empujando a la muchedumbre, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Sólo sale, el aire frío asaltando su piel sudorosa, justo a tiempo para escuchar una motocicleta encendiéndose en un lugar de la calle.

  
  


Harry lo encuentra recostado contra la pared de afuera quince minutos después, cuando sale afuera con los ojos vidriosos. “Hey,” dice, golpeando su hombro con el de Liam. “Me estaba preguntando a dónde habías ido.”

  
  


“Perdón,” le dice Liam. “Necesitaba algo de aire.”

  
  


“¿Qué sucedió a la hermosura que estaba bailando contigo?” inquiere Harry.

  
  


Liam se muerde la lengua y se fuerza a esperar hasta que pueda responder sin admitir nada. “Tenía un novio,” miente.

  
  


Harry lo mira simpatéticamente. “Mierda, Li. Lo siento.”

  
  


“No pasa nada. Pero me voy a casa en taxi, si te parece bien.”

  
  


No le permite irse sin un abrazo, pero luego de que Harry efectivamente le quita el aire, deja que Liam se vaya. Agradecido, Liam llama un taxi, esperando en el mismo punto hasta que llega. Se trepa en él, le da su dirección al conductor, y presiona su sien contra la fresca ventana durante todo el viaje.

  
  


Cuando está abriendo su puerta, su teléfono vibra. Lo saca mientras empuja la puerta abierta, pateándola para que se cierre detrás de él mientras lee, _Bailas bastante bien, Oficial. — Z_

  
  


Liam mira con furia al teléfono y se refusa a responder. Solo están jugando con Liam ahora. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que su relación era un juego de gato y ratón, y tampoco cuando dijo que Liam era el ratón. Y Z es el gato, golpeándolo por ahí, parándose en su cola, nunca yendo directamente a matarlo.

  
  


Sube las escaleras a su habitación y prende la luz. Hace demasiado calor en la casa, y se mueve hacia la ventana, abriéndola y dejándola así por la primera vez en – en meses, realmente. Cuando el frío aire es finalmente soplando en su habitación, se hunde en su cama y mira a su teléfono, girándolo una y otra vez en sus dedos.

  
  


Cuando vibra en sus manos, casi lo deja caer. Lo alcanza al último segundo, y luego lee el nuevo texto.

  
  


_Si vas a quedarte ahí sentado mirando mi texto pero sin responder, podrías al menos hacerlo sin tu remera puesta ;) — Z_

  
  


Liam levanta su mirada de punta a la ventana. No puede ver algo desde tan lejos, pero su habitación da a un patio que llega al bosque. Sería dolorosamente fácil esconderse allí atrás, especialmente si se está vistiendo de negro.

  
  


_¡¿Estás mirándome?!_ envía Liam mientras se para. Llega a la ventana dudosamente y saca su cabeza fuera, intentando detectar algún tipo de movimiento. La luz de su habitación ilumina parte del jardín, como lo hacen también la luna y las estrellas. Sin embargo, todavía es demasiado oscuro.

  
  


_Sácate la camisa y quizás responda eso. — Z_

  
  


Liam furiosamente escribe, _Lo haré si me dices tu nombre._ No está seguro qué lo incentivó a enviar eso, pero no puede arrepentirse ahora. Y está desesperado por saber, lo está. Siente que Z sabe prácticamente todo sobre él, mientras que Liam apenas sabe algo, aparte del hecho de que es un increíblemende habilidoso e inteligente criminal quien también es un acosador.

  
  


_Babe, tendrás que hacer mucho más que sacarte la camisa si quieres mi nombre. — Z_

  
  


Liam hace un sonido de frustración y considera tirar su teléfono por la ventana. En vez de eso, da un portazo a la ventana, cerrándola, y va a cerrar las cortinas también, pero su teléfono comienza a sonar. No un mensaje, sino una llamada.

  
  


Lo contesta y lo levanta a su oído, sin decir nada. Del otro lado, alguien respira por un momento, esperando que hable, pero cuando se da cuenta de que Liam no va a hacerlo, Z dice, “Estás enojado conmigo.”

  
  


Liam deja salir una risa incrédula. “Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Estás loco?”

  
  


“Liam,” dice Z, sonando cariñosamente exasperado, como tiene todo el derecho a estarlo. “Calma. Relájate. Recuéstate.”

  
  


“No me digas qué hacer,” Liam le espeta.

  
  


Z ríe entre dientes. “Liam, vamos. Sólo siéntate. ¿Okay?”

  
  


Estúpidamente, lo hace. “¿Feliz?”

  
  


“Extasiado.” Hay un poco de movimiento en la otra línea, y Liam oye un encendedor presionándose. “Así que, hoy fui un poco injusto para ti, pero no pude evitarlo.”

  
  


“No es un juego,” dice Liam suavemente. “¿Lo entiendes? Esto es mi vida, y estoy arriesgando todo simplemente – simplemente hablando contigo, mucho más dejándote ir cada vez que te veo.”

  
  


“Necesitas relajarte, Liam,” le informa Z. “No te atraparán, y tampoco a mí. Demasiado inteligente para eso, ¿recuerdas?”

  
  


“Todos dicen eso, pero lo harán,” le dice Liam. “Sólo no me lleves contigo, es lo único que pido.”

  
  


Se imagina el ruedo de ojos que probablemente se ganó. “Quítate la camisa,” le dicen de nuevo.

  
  


“No,” dice Liam. “¿Por qué?”

  
  


“Te dije,” le responde. “Necesitas relajarte, Liam. Quítate la camisa.”

  
  


“¿Y yo qué gano?” cuestiona Liam.

  
  


“A,” responde Z.

  
  


Liam frunce el ceño. “¿A?”

  
  


“La segunda letra de mi nombre.”

  
  


Liam tira de su camisa, sacándosela. “Esto es chantaje,” añade luego.

  
  


“No, es un negocio,” corrige Z. “Es diferente.”

  
  


“Chantaje,” discute Liam. “Tienes algo que yo quiero, y lo estás usando en mi contra.”

  
  


“Como sea,” dice Z. “Ambos sabemos que no te voy a decir mi nombre, Liam. Pero olvídate de eso un minuto, ¿sí? No puedes decirme que no te divertiste bailando conmigo.”

  
  


“No,” niega Liam.

  
  


Z bufa. “¿Así que eso no era tu pene presionando contra mi culo, entonces?”

  
  


Presiente que el sonrojo está en todo su cuerpo, y tira un brazo sobre su rostro y gime, avergonzado. “No, no lo era, y voy a colgarte.”

  
  


“No colgarás,” se burla Z. “Si querías hacerlo, ya lo hubieras hecho.”

  
  


Liam, frustrado, cincha de un hilo suelto de su sábana. “Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme a relajarme, pero todo lo que estás haciendo es irritarme.”

  
  


“Cierto, perdona,” dice Z. “Okay, recuéstate.”

  
  


Liam se recuesta. “¿Por qué estoy recostado?”

  
  


“¿Estás cómodo?” pregunta Z, ignorándolo.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Entonces ponte cómodo.”

  
  


Liam se desplaza, pone una almohada detrás de su cabeza y se estira en la cama, cerrando sus ojos. “Okay.”

  
  


“Desabróchate los jeans.”

  
  


“Des— no, no voy a hacer eso,” Liam suelta, indignado. “No lo haré.” De hecho, sí está a punto de colgar. “Estás loco, estás a punto de ser arrestado, y voy a colgarte.”

  
  


Z chasquea la lengua en frustración y Liam desabrocha sus jeans. “Ahí tienes,” dice. “Baja el cierre también, Liam.

  
  


Con su labio inferior entre sus dientes, Liam hace justamente eso, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en la forma en que Z se había sentido presionado sobre su propio torso, o la calidez de sus labios en la piel de Liam, fugaz, justo antes de desaparecer. “¿Ahora qué?” Se da cuenta de que su voz es apenas algo más que un susurro, pero no puede evitarlo.

  
  


“Quítatelos.” Se los quita. “Siéntate de nuevo, ponte cómodo. Quédate con esos aburridos boxers negros que estás usando, pero tócate a ti mismo a través de ellos.”

  
  


Liam deja salir un exhalo, sorprendido, y va a preguntar cómo sabe lo que Liam está usando, pero luego mira la ventana, recuerda que dejó las cortinas abiertas, y traga gruesamente. No hace cosas como éstas. No con extraños, no con gente con la que ha estado en una relación. Harry lo llama aburrido, pero Liam no lo cree. Simplemente no le molesta tener una vida sexual de vainilla, como Harry la llama. Y mierda, ni siquiera sabe el nombre de este tipo.

  
  


Con sus mejillas sin duda rojas, Liam cuidadosamente pone una mano sobre su muslo, y luego la mueve lentamente hacia arriba, inseguro si realmente va a hacer ésto o no. Pero lo hace, y ni siquiera está sorprendido cuando se encuentra ya casi erecto. No toma demasiado tiempo para llegar a estarlo completamente, tampoco, y en poco tiempo está presionándose a sí mismo sobre sus boxers, casi olvidando el hecho de que tiene su celular presionado contra su oído.

  
  


“Quítatelos, también,” Z le ordena, recordándole que sigue allí. Debería sentirse avergonzado, y se siente así, pero obedece de todos modos. “Mierda, tú— lo siento.” Suspira nerviosamente. “Tócate, Liam.”

  
  


Se quita sus boxers, y ahora hace mucho más frío en la habitación. Pero intenta no pensar en eso. O en el hecho de que nunca se ha tirado en su cama así, completamente desnudo. Pero el resto sí lo ha hecho, y esta vez duda menos antes de envolver una mano sobre sí mismo. Se mueve lentamente, sus ojos cerrándose así puede pensar sólo en esto y no en si está o no avergonzado o loco por aceptar esto.

  
  


“Sabes,” dice Z casualmente, “Realmente me gustaría aprovechar esas esposas. Tu cama sería perfecta también, porque tiene esos postes. Necesitaríamos dos pares, porque querría atarte ambas manos, pero dejaría tus piernas libres para poder doblarlas y estirarlas de la manera que yo quiera.” Se pausa. “¿Todavía te estás tocando, Liam?”

  
  


Para y luego asiente antes de exhalar, posiblemente demasiado bajo para ser escuchado, “Sí.”

  
  


“Ya suenas follado, babe” le dicen. “Pero sigamos. Creo que me gustarías encima, eventualmente. Te ves como si pudieras levantarme contra la pared, abrirme y follarme justo ahí, justo así, pero me gustaría follarte primero, ver la armadura de calma que llevas caer. Creo que me gustaría romperte, Liam. ¿Te gustaría eso?”

  
  


Liam enlenta su mano en su miembro y roza con su pulgar la punta, gimiendo cuando esparce su líquido pre-seminal sobre ella. Es la única respuesta que Z obtiene, también, cuando Liam apreta más fuerte luego, moviéndose más rápido, estirando sus piernas un poco, doblándolas en las rodillas.

  
  


“Pero cuidaría de ti,” añade, como luego de pensarlo. “Como que me arrepiento de no averiguar cómo te ves cuando te tomo en mi boca, hoy. Apuesto a que podría haberlo hecho, ¿huh? Si Lou no hubiera aparecido, apuesto a que hubiera podido arrastrarte al baño y arrodillarme en una de las casetas, y tú me habrías dejado mamarte allí mismo. Probablemente pondrías tu mano en un puño en tu boca para camuflar tus sonidos, y estarías preocupado que alguien nos encuentre, pero no me dirías que pare no importa qué.”

  
  


Liam muerde su labio inferior y sus caderas se elevan un poco, casi follando su propio puño. No puede evitarlo, y no puede evitar imaginar lo que Z está diciendo, tampoco. Porque probablemente lo hubiera hecho todo. Y Liam quizás desea que lo hubiera hecho, quizás desea saber exactamente cómo Z se vería con esos labios suyos alrededor de Liam. Probablemente le sonreiría malévolamente, y Liam tiene un presentimiento de que es uno de los que les gusta que les tiren del cabello.

  
  


“Mierda, okay,” dice Z, y su voz es mucho más grave de lo que era cuando primero se pusieron al teléfono. “Sostén el teléfono entre tu hombro y tu oído, y levanta tu mano libre a tu boca. ¿Alguna vez te has metido dedos?”

  
  


Haciendo un sonido ahogado, Liam sacude su cabeza. “Yo—,”

  
  


“Lo has hecho,” adivina Z. “Pero no muy seguido, cierto, porque te averguenzas de eso. No deberías. Apuesto a que te ves perfecto así. Mierda, no importa, lo haremos la próxima vez. Necesito estar ahí para verlo. Quita tu mano de tu pene.”

  
  


Liam pestañea rápidamente. “Pero—,”

  
  


“Colgaré si no lo haces,” advierte, y Liam se suelta con reticencia. Su respiración es trabajada, y no puede pensar por el dolor y la necesidad de correrse. Estaba cerca, también. “Dime como te sientes.”

  
  


Se siente caliente, y desesperado, y debajo de eso está la verguenza y la confusión, pero mayormente – mayormente – “Yo sólo — quiero correrme.”

  
  


Z libera un gemido al escuchar eso, y el miembro de Liam se retuerce. Clava sus uñas en sus muslos cuando Z dice, “Sí. Sí, okay. Hazlo, babe.”

  
  


Lo hace, su mano justo encima de su pene, los músculos de su estómago endureciéndose. En el último segundo lanza un grito apagado, “Nombre. Necesito tu nombre. Z—,”

  
  


“Zayn,” dice. “Es— Zayn.”

  
  


“Zayn,” repite Liam. No es su intención estirarlo de esa forma, no es su intención que salga como un gemido de súplica, pero lo hace y los dedos de sus pies se retuercen y su corazón bombea y su respiración se agranda y se corre sobre su mano, el orgasmo sobre él.

  
  


Su cerebro hace un cortocircuito por un momento, y luego no hay nada excepto el sonido de la su respiración y la de Zayn en el mundo. Hasta que finalmente la niebla se disuelve y escucha un tren pasando del otro lado del teléfono. Liam pestañea y abre sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño. No hay ninguna vía de tren donde él vive, así que donde sea que está Zayn, está lejos.

  
  


Y tiene un nombre. Sabe quién es Zayn ahora, y Zayn parece darse cuenta de esto, porque deja salir un grave, “Mierda,” y cuelga.

  
  


Liam queda recostado allí por un largo tiempo, inmóvil, luchando por aire. Cuando se siente más como él mismo de nuevo, se sienta, dejando que la relevancia de todo lo que acaba de pasar se revele. Acaba de dejar que un criminal serio que apenas conoce le hable hasta el orgasmo, y encima de eso, ahora tiene toda la información que necesita para entregarlo. ¿Cuántas personas en la ciudad se llaman Zayn? Tiene un presentimiento de que sólo hay una, y no tiene idea de qué hacer con esa información.

  
  


-

  
  


Cuando llega al trabajo al día siguiente, va directo a la oficina de Harry, aunque se supone que debe estar en Regan Lane, checkeando la velocidad del tráfico, dando tickets a los que están acelerando. Debería haberse ido tan pronto como llegó, pero no puede todavía.

  
  


“Zayn,” dice como modo de saludo.

  
  


Harry levanta la vista hacia él. “Huh?”

  
  


“Su nombre,” dice Liam. “Es Zayn.”

  
  


Harry le frunce el ceño por un momento antes de volverse a su computadora y escribir furiosamente. Un momento después dice, “Zayn Malik. Veinticinco, vive en la calle Prince. Antecedentes – ninguno, excepto en una instancia de asalto hace unos años, pero aparentemente fue absuelto.” Levanta la vista a Liam. “¿Ahora qué?”

  
  


Liam sacude la cabeza. “Honestamente no lo sé.”

  
  


“¿Tienes lo suficiente para conseguir una orden?” pregunta Harry. “¿Tienes suficientes pruebas para entregarlo?”

  
  


Liam debate esto por un momento. “¿Puedes encontrar su licencia de motocicleta, y la moto registrada a su nombre?”

  
  


Harry asiente y sus dedos se deslizan sobre el teclado de nuevo. “Harley del 2007 negra, registrada a su nombre hace tres años, y obtuvo su licencia no mucho después de eso en otra ciudad, por eso no apareció en la búsqueda original.”

  
  


“Eso puede ser suficiente,” dice Liam tranquilamente. “Aunque quizá no. Suficiente para una orden, quizás. Podríamos buscar en su casa. Si encontramos algo del dinero, podríamos arrestarlo, pero nunca se lo queda por mucho tiempo, así que no es probable. Pero él investiga todo de antemano. Nunca entra sin saber la organización de la casa, o todo lo que necesita saber sobre las residencias para justificar lo que hace.”

  
  


“Es organizado,” añade Harry. “Piénsalo; cuenta el tiempo perfectamente. Ejecuta todo perfectamente. No hay forma de que al azar busque páginas en el periódico y piense, 'Sip, esta es' y luego checkee la casa y entre. Probablemente tenga una oficina, o al menos un gabinete de archivos, o algo. No— una computadora con toda su investigación en ella.”

  
  


Los labios de Liam se elevan en una sonrisa. “Y un escáner de policías. Me lo dijo él mismo.”

  
  


“Eso es suficiente para atraparlo,” dice Harry. “Es completamente ilegal.”

  
  


“Lo sé.”

  
  


“Así que,” dice Harry lentamente. “¿Qué haremos?”

  
  


“Hablaré con él,” decide Liam. “Veré si puedo entrar a su casa. Quiero estar seguro que hay suficiente para entregarlo antes que consigamos la orden. Si no, entonces todo el plan sería inútil. Él— creo que confía en mí ahora. Me ha, um, enviado otros artículos, unos que no les di a los otros. Me ha estado diciendo antes de tiempo dónde va a atacar.”

  
  


Harry lo mira con incredulidad. “¿Es en serio?”

  
  


  
  


  
  


Liam asiente avergonzado. “Yo— no sé por qué no le dije a nadie, así que no preguntes. El hecho es que no lo hice. Pero si no hay nada en su casa que podamos usar en su contra, siempre podemos esperar hasta que me dé las pistas, y podemos quedarnos esperándolo. Si sólo entramos en el lugar, dejará de confiar en mí, y nunca lo atraparemos.”

  
  


Pasando una mano por sus rizos, Harry le lanza una mirada dudosa. “¿Pero en serio quieres hacerlo?”

  
  


“¿Hacer qué?”

  
  


“Alcanzarlo,” dice Harry. “¿En serio quieres hacerlo?”

  
  


Con su estómago retorciéndose, sus manos sudorosas, sus dedos sacudiéndose, Liam asiente y dice, “Sí, sí quiero.”

  
  


-

  
  


Zayn ataca otra vez. Está en su descanso, comiendo un sándwich en su escritorio cuando la llamada llega, y lo apresuran fuera de la puerta cuando todavía está masticando el último bocado. Esta vez Harry lo acompaña, lo que no pasa muy seguido. Harry es como un oficial de detrás-de-escena. Igual, está extremadamente agradecido con la presencia de Harry cuando llegan a la casa, porque su respiración se tensa y se queda sentado allí en shock.

  
  


“No lo hizo,” dice Harry, imitando sus pensamientos. “Mierda, creí que era más inteligente que esto.”

  
  


Liam sale del auto, sintiéndose entumecido mientras, con Harry a su lado, entra a la casa del alcalde.

  
  


El alcalde de su ciudad siempre ha sido una especie de cabrón, en la opinión de Liam, y eso todavía no ha cambiado hoy, aparentemente. Está gritando furiosamente a dos de los compañeros de Liam cuando él entra, y otros dos están parados detrás, viéndose como si quisieran hundirse en la pared.

  
  


“ _Tú_ ,” espeta cuando Liam entra. Se aleja de los otros policías y choca una carpeta contra el pecho de Liam. “¿Tú eres Payne?”

  
  


Liam asiente lentamente. “Sí, señor.”

  
  


Le hace una mueca desdeñosa a Liam. “Estoy comenzando a pensar que es algo sospechoso,” dice mientras mantiene la carpeta contra su pecho. “Nadie es lo suficientemente inteligente para hacer esto. Necesitarían ayuda, ayuda desde el _interior_. Y luego encuentro esto en mi escritorio. Una carpeta dirigida a _ti,_ y este tipo de aquí—,” señala con su pulgar sobre su hombro a uno de los otros oficiales, “dice que no es la primera vez. Dice que sigue dejando estas cosas para ti. Estoy comenzando a pensar que quizás no es coincidencia. Quizás no eres tan inocente como quieres que todos crean.”

  
  


La habitación está silenciosa, y Liam se tensa. Harry es el que habla por él, y escupe, enojado, “Liam es el mejor oficial de la fuerza. El hecho de que usted siquiera _considera_ —,”

  
  


“No estaba hablando con usted,” espeta el alcalde Loren. “¡Estoy hablando con _él_ , porque estoy intentando entender el hecho de que una persona consiguió entrar en mi maldita casa y robar setenta mil benditas libras cuando debería haber sido atrapado hace meses!”

  
  


Tragando, Liam toma la carpeta de sus manos y dice, “¿Le importa si investigo esto?”

  
  


El alcalde ríe. “Adelante. Pero ahora tienes un límite, Payne,” dice. “Quiero a este tipo detrás de las rejas antes del 21, o me voy a asegurar que la fuerza comience a investigar un poco más cerca de casa, y si tienes algo que esconder, _cualquier_ cosa, la encontrarán. Y lo lamentarás. ¿Entendido?”

  
  


“Entendido,” dice Liam suavemente.

  
  


Cuando salen de allí, Harry está lleno de ira y Liam se siente a punto de vomitar. No encuentran nada, obviamente; nada para incriminar a Zayn, o apuntar un dedo en su dirección. Como si fuera poco, más de uno de sus compañeros lo miran como si fuera el culpable, y Liam supone que en realidad sí lo parece, porque lo es, ¿verdad? Ha estado reteniendo evidencia. Sabe quién es Zayn y no le ha dicho a nadie excepto a Harry.

  
  


Simplemente está demasiado cansado para lidiar con ésto.

  
  


Casi tiene un accidente en el camino a casa. Estaba planeando ir a lo de Zayn, en realidad lo había hecho, pero no había esperado que el día fuera tan difícil para él, y apenas había dormido la noche anterior. Lo hará mañana. Eso era lo que se estaba prometiendo a sí mismo cuando alguien dice, desde el asiento trasero, “Debes estar muy distraído hoy, oficial Payne. Siempre deberías checkear tu asiento trasero antes de entrar al auto.”

  
  


Liam se desvía peligrosamente a la izquierda, y el auto detrás del suyo toca la bocina. Liam rápidamente se estrecha, y luego mira por el retrovisor, aguzando la vista ante la sonrisa amplia de Zayn. Su corazón está probablemente intentando trepar fuera de su pecho, y Zayn está _sonriendo_. Está arruinando la vida de Liam sin siquiera intentarlo, y la ira que borbotona en Liam es inesperada pero potente.

  
  


“¿Qué carajo está mal contigo?” demanda Liam, echando miradas entre Zayn y el camino. “¿Qué estás _haciendo_?”

  
  


“He venido a negociar contigo,” explica Zayn mientras se inclina hacia adelanta así su cabeza queda en el lugar entre los asientos. “Pero quizás deberíamos hablar cuando no estés, ya sabes, manejando un vehículo y por lo tanto sosteniendo nuestras vidas en tus bastante atractivas manos.”

  
  


Liam lo mira boquiabierto, pero obedece, manteniendo la vista en el camino y girando el auto, cambiando su destinación. No mira por el espejo de nuevo hasta que está en la calle Prince, y luego sólo lo mira para ver la forma en que los ojos de Zayn se agrandan en sorpresa.

  
  


“Así que sabes donde vivo,” dice Zayn cuando Liam estaciona delante del edificio de apartamentos adecuado.

  
  


“Te das cuenta que _entraste en mi auto_ , ¿verdad? Eso es ilegal,” le informa Liam. “Podría realmente arrestarte por eso.”

  
  


Zayn rueda los ojos como si Liam estuviera siendo dramático. “Te das cuenta que hay tutoriales en como entrar en autos en Youtube, ¿verdad? ¿Debería algo tan novato realmente ser considerado ilegal? Creo que en verdad estaría apenado si _esa_ es la razón por la que me atrapan.”

  
  


Liam alza sus cejas y hace una mueca considerante antes de salir del auto, dar un portazo, abrir la puerta de Zayn y tirarlo fuera del vehículo. Ignora el sorprendido sonido que sale de la boca de Zayn y fácilmente lo vuelve para que esté en su espalda y lo empuja sin mucha gentileza contra el costado del auto, posicionando una pierna entre las dos suyas para mantenerlo asegurado.

  
  


“¿Qué estás—?”

  
  


“Tu inteligente bocota,” dice Liam mientras saca sus esposas, “en verdad está empezando a cansarme.”

  
  


“Pero no me puedes arrestar por eso,” protesta Zayn.

  
  


Liam zumba y cincha ambos brazos de Zayn hacia atrás y mantiene sus dos muñecas en una mano mientras abre las esposas, y luego las coloca en las muñecas en su mano y las cierra, dejándolas lo suficientemente sueltas para que el metal no dañe su piel. “Esposaría tu boca también, si pudiera.”

  
  


“Liam,” dice Zayn tensamente. “Quítamelas. _Ahora._ ”

  
  


“Estoy harto de tí actuando como si tuvieras el poder en ésto.” Agarra los hombros de Zayn y lo aleja del auto, y luego comienza a guiarlo hacia el edificio. “Porque no lo tienes, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta.”

  
  


“Vete a la mierda,” escupe Zayn. “Tus órdenes no son graciosas.”

  
  


Deteniéndolos abruptamente, Liam pasa sus labios justo por encima del cuello de Zayn. “Yo me callaría si fuera tú,” dice.

  
  


Zayn aspira aire y tiembla. Satisfacción es lo que pasa por Liam. Es algo bueno ser el que juega con Zayn por una vez, en vez de Zayn jugando con él. Está harto de Zayn riéndose de él y burlándose. Si esto es lo que requiere para que pare de tratar a Liam como una broma, entonces ésto es lo que hará.

  
  


El edificio de Zayn no es el más bonito. Está en uno de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, y hay botellas de cerveza tiradas y colillas de cigarros en el césped. Liam abre la puerta y guía a Zayn, quien tropieza con cada paso, a través de ella y luego localiza la puerta que lleva a las escaleras. Toma un poco de esfuerzo para llevarlo allí, y Zayn hace ruidos de frustración todo el tiempo, pero está escuchando y quedándose callado, al menos.

  
  


Recuerda la dirección exacta que Harry le había dado, y cuando llegan al quinto piso, se mueve por el pasillo hasta que para frente a la puerta con el número 502 en ella y mete una mano en el bolsillo delantero de Zayn, sacando sus llaves. Zayn queda allí parado todo el tiempo, su boca colgando, abierta.

  
  


En el interior, Liam duda, frunciendo el ceño. No esperaba mucho, pero esto es definitivamente menos que eso. Con la cantidad de dinero que Zayn debería tener, incluso luego de haber donado la mayoría, esperaba algo un poco más lindo. En vez de eso lo que encuentra es un pequeño y sucio apartamento con una habitación grande, sólo una mesada separando la cocina del estar, que aparentemente sirve como baño, también, porque el sofá es un futón que actualmente está doblado con una almohada y una sábana desordenada encima.

  
  


Un hombro pega en el suyo, fuertemente, y se tropieza hacia atrás, dándole a la puerta con un fuerte sonido. Alza sus manos defensivamente, pero antes de que pueda empujar a Zayn lejos, unos labios encuentran los suyos. Dientes se clavan en su labio inferior y tiran, y puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Zayn presionado completamente contra su parte delantera. No se mueve, demasiado sorprendido, pero cuando la boca de Zayn intenta forzadamente empujar la suya y abrirla, lo deja hacerlo. Su lengua se enrieda con la de Liam, sabe a café y humo y, extrañamente, a bayas. Es intoxicante.

  
  


Casi tan rápido como había empezado, el beso se rompe y Zayn le sonríe malévolamente. “Sólo te recordaba que yo sí tengo el poder aquí, en verdad.”

  
  


Liam hace un sonido grave en su garanta y empuja a Zayn contra la pared al lado de la puerta, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo instantáneamente, bastante lo que Zayn había hecho con él, pero más agresivamente. “¿Siempre eres así de cabrón?” demanda, juntando sus frentes. “¿O es que esa parte de tu personalidad se reserva sólo para mí?”

  
  


“¿Siempre eres tan brusco, oficial?” contrarresta Zayn. “Porque estoy bastante seguro que estás abusando de tus privilegios.”

  
  


Muerde fuertemente el cuello de Zayn en respuesta, y Zayn abre su boca antes de elevar su mentón hacia arriba, dándole a Liam más espacio para pasar sus dientes sobre la piel que allí hay. “Crees que eres tan inteligente, ¿cierto?”

  
  


Riendo entre dientes, Zayn empuja sus caderas hacia adelante. “Bastante, sí.”

  
  


Apoyando una mano en la pared detrás de la cabeza de Zayn, Liam agarra su cadera con la otra y la empuja bruscamente hacia adelante cosa que una de las piernas de Zayn quede entre las suyas. Zayn instantáneamente embiste contra él, desvergonzadamente mordiendo su labio inferior mientras lo hace. Liam se toma un momento para recordarse a sí mismo lo que está haciendo. Todo lo que debe hacer es mirar abajo hacia lo que está vistiendo (todavía su uniforme del trabajo) para aclarar su mente. Es un oficial de policía, embistiendo contra uno de los más buscados criminales. Puede justificarse si se dice a sí mismo que lo está haciendo por una razón.

  
  


“¿Cómo lo haces?” pregunta Liam entre la lluvia de besos que está dejando contra el cuello de Zayn. “Perfectamente, cada vez, sin que te atrapen ¿Cómo lo haces?”

  
  


“Lo dijiste tú mismo,” responde Zayn casi sin aire. “Soy inteligente.”

  
  


Liam muerde su lengua para no contestar con la frustrada respuesta que desearía decirle. “Sí, pero me refiero— tienes que planearlo. Investigar.”

  
  


“Claro que lo hago,” admite. “Vamos, Liam, quítame estas cosas. Quiero tocarte. Vamos.”

  
  


Ignorándolo, Liam sube un dedo por los jeans de Zayn, justo sobre el cierre. “Dime primero.”

  
  


“¿Qué paso con los morales, Payne?” pregunta Zayn, intentando sonar lo más inafectado posible, aunque su voz se quiebra y recuesta su cabeza contra la pared. “¿En serio intentarás usar el sexo para hacerme hablar?”

  
  


Enganchando sus dedos en los orificios de los jeans de Zayn, Liam da un paso atrás y sigue moviéndose por la pequeña habitación hasta que llegan a su cama, y luego empuja el hombro de Zayn hasta que se hunde en ella, lo que hace con confusión en su rostro. Luego, Liam pone una mano en el hombro de Zayn para aferrarse mientras lentamente se cae a sus rodillas. Se lame su labios para añadir al efecto, y los ojos de Zayn se abren de par en par al verlo.

  
  


“Okay.” dice nerviosamente. “Okay, de acuerdo, yo— yo tengo un amigo que investiga por mí, y luego— y luego yo— vas a querer dejar de lamer tus labios si quieres que responda, porque eso me está distrayendo como la mierda, Liam.” se detiene y le da a Zayn una mirada expectante. “Y luego yo me tomo unos días para patrullar la casa, memorizar su rutina, conseguir cualquier código de seguridad necesario.”

  
  


Intentando no dejar que su sorpresa se muestre, Liam toca el miembro de Zayn con su boca sobre sus jeans para distraerlo, en caso de que su cara de póker no funcione. Pero sí está sorprendido. Pensó que Zayn trabajaba solo, pero claro que no lo hace. Claro que obtiene ayuda. Quizás— quizás Liam podría descubrir quién es y atraparlo en su lugar, y rezar para que declare contra Zayn, así él no tiene que hacerlo. Le quitaría el extraño sentimiento de culpa que le viene cada vez que considera realmente arrestar a Zayn él mismo.

  
  


“No pensé que tuvieras un compañero,” admite Liam, ojos en sus manos, que están ocupadas desabrochando el botón de los jeans de Zayn. “Es decir, pareces el tipo solitario. No pensé que confiaras en alguien lo suficiente para arriesgar que trabajen contigo.”

  
  


Zayn sisea en un exhalo cuando Liam desabrocha sus jeans y lo toca sobre sus boxers. “Yo— yo confío en él,” logra decir, su voz temblorosa. “Le confiaría mi vida y— mierda— es bueno en lo que hace.”

  
  


“¿Cuál es su nombre?” pregunta Liam casualmente, tirando los pantalones de Zayn hacia a abajo. El trasero de Zayn se eleva de la cama para ayudarlo, totalmente de acuerdo con ésto, aparentemente.

  
  


“No pasará, Liam,” dice Zayn. “No voy a decir quién es, así que ni te molestes.”

  
  


Hay convicción en su tono, pero sus ojos están cautos y suplicantes, como si quisiera que Liam parara el ataque porque sabe que va a perder. Liam lo hará— por ahora, decide, pero eso es sólo porque ve el bulto en los jeans de Zayn, que están en el piso a su lado. Intentando no verse muy satisfecho por la gran forma en que Zayn abre sus ojos, Liam saca el teléfono de los pantalones vacíos y presiona el botón de encendido.

  
  


“Tiene contraseña,” le dice Zayn. “Suerte si intentas averiguarla.”

  
  


Liam frunce el ceño hacia el teléfono y dice, con la mayor confianza posible, “No lo haré. Tú me la dirás.”

  
  


Pone ambas manos en las rodillas de Zayn y las mueve hacia arriba lentamente, deslizándolas debajo del suelto material de sus boxers. Sigue moviéndose tan alto como pueda, y luego arrastra sus uñas contra la sensible piel de allí cuando se separa. La piel de Zayn se marca sorprendentemente fácil, y se inclina hacia abajo para pasar su lengua sobre las enojadas marcas rojas que ahora llenan sus muslos.

  
  


Zayn se retuerce y el sonido de metal chocando llena la habitación al intentar quitarse las esposas, con una expresión frustrada. Liam intenta no verse muy satisfecho con eso, pero no puede evitarlo. Es bueno ver la armadura que siempre lleva Zayn rompiéndose lentamente, y piensa que ésto debe ser lo más cercano a Zayn que ha estado hasta ahora. No el hombre con la máscara y la chaqueta de cuero; no el de las gafas y el cabello hasta el cielo.

  
  


“Por favor,” deja escapar, sus cejas juntas, viéndose casi sufriendo. “Babe— Liam, por favor.”

  
  


Liam rueda sus ojos, como si ésto fuera demasiada penuria, y baja sus boxers. De nuevo, las caderas de Zayn se levantan de la cama para ayudarlo, y luego Liam está tirando la pieza de ropa, sin ver a dónde fue. (Aunque no pudo haber ido tan lejos, dado el tamaño del apartamento.)

  
  


Como era de esperarse, Zayn ya está duro, su miembro rojo y curvándose hacia su estómago. Liam envuelve una mano sobre él, apretando la otra en el muslo de Zayn, y luego se pregunta a sí mismo si en verdad está haciendo esto. Zayn hace un patético sonido y sacude las esposas, respondiendo por él: sí que lo está haciendo.

  
  


Liam lentamente mueve su mano de arriba a abajo hasta que las caderas de Zayn embisten, intentando que se mueva más rápido. Inclinándose, Liam presiona sus labios contra el tatuaje en la cadera de Zayn que puede ver escapándose por su camisa. Los mueve sobre el estómago de Zayn intentando igualar la acción en la otra cadera, su respiración chocando contra la piel de Zayn.

  
  


“Mierda,” gruñe Zayn. “Deja de burlarte y hazlo.”

  
  


Separa las piernas de Zayn, lo suficiente para encajar entre ellas, y Zayn tira su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrándose. Hay algo en su postura, desplomada y tensa, que le dice a Liam que está desesperado por ésto, pero al mismo tiempo le cuesta estar tan vulnerable.

  
  


Es esa imagen que lo termina de convencer, y pasa el pulgar sobre la cabeza del miembro de Zayn, esparciendo el líquido que encuentra allí, y lentamente, deliberadamente, baja su boca y posiciona sus labios encima de la longitud de Zayn. Cuando llega a la cabeza, desliza su mano de nuevo hacia abajo para asegurar el miembro de Zayn y para de moverla, para envolver sus labios sobre la punta. Cuando mira hacia arriba, encuentra los ojos de Zayn en él, con su boca torcida, viéndose casi estupefacto.

  
  


Hay una cortina de sudor en el cabello de Zayn y encima de su labio superior, y su respiración es lo suficientemente trabajada para que Liam pueda ver cada vez que su pecho se mueve. No esta seguro si es bueno en ésto, pero cuando enrieda su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y bombea el miembro rápidamente con su mano apretada en un puño, el sonido retinente que parece ser robado de los labios de Zayn lo hacen pensar que quizás lo es.

  
  


Pero no baja sus labios, y Zayn intenta hacer que lo haga, intenta hacer que Liam baje sobre él. Todo lo que Liam tiene que hacer es poner una mano sobre la cadera de Zayn y no puede, y los sonidos frustrados que hace están saliendo casi tan seguido como los satisfechos.

  
  


“Dios,” Zayn muerde sus labios. “Estás tratando de matarme, ¿verdad?”

  
  


Liam gruñe en respuesta y mueve la mano en la cadera de Zayn y la que está alrededor de su miembro, pero deja sus labios en él. Zayn toma un minuto para entenderlo, y luego está subiendo sus caderas, insertando su pene más lejos en la boca de Liam en una sorpresivamente gentil manera, como si estuviera dando lo mejor para no dar a Liam más de lo que pueda tomar. No es mucho al principio, pero cuanto más se acerca a la garganta de Liam, se relaja cada vez más, y luego está cerrando sus ojos y preguntando en una voz totalmente follada, “¿Puedes tomarlo todo? ¿Crees que podrías, Li?”

  
  


Envolviendo una mano sobre él de nuevo, Liam retira su boca, moviendo su lengua para arrastrarla sobre la parte de abajo mientras sale. No se molesta en limpiar su boca mientras mira hacia arriba a Zayn y dice un simple, “Sí, probablemente.”

  
  


La cara de Zayn cae en esa expresión de casi sufrimiento. “Mierda,” dice apretadamente. “Deberías verte a tí mismo ahora; tus labios rojos, todavía en ese maldito uniforme. Tienes el rostro de un ángel pero la boca de un demonio, ¿alguien te lo dijo?”

  
  


Sin tener idea de cómo responder a eso, Liam traga el miembro de Zayn de nuevo, siendo lo más descuidado posible. Cuando se retrae, el pene de Zayn está brillando de saliva y sus ojos se ven casi negros al mirar abajo a Liam con una intensidad que lo hace temblar. Su propio miembro, duro en sus jeans, se retuerce. Luego baja su boca cada vez más abajo otra vez, y Zayn es cuidadoso para no embestir en su boca. Respirando por su nariz, se las arregla para tragar la mayoría de él.

  
  


“Malditamente perfecto,” escucha que Zayn murmura, pero está demasiado ocupado pestañeando hacia atrás las lágrimas que queman sus ojos.

  
  


Una voz en el fondo de su mente le recuerda por qué está haciendo esto, así que se mueve de nuevo hacia arriba y alterna entre deslizar su boca arriba y abajo tan rápido como puede, burlonamente envolviendo su lengua en el glande, y luego tragar todo lo que pueda de su miembro. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Zayn libere un último, inestable exhalo y diga, “Babe, yo— mierda, Liam, casi—,”

  
  


Liam sale de él abruptamente. Normalmente ésta sería la parte en donde o sigue y traga cualquier cosa que Zayn le ofrezca, o lo hace con su mano hasta que se corre en los dedos de Liam. En vez de eso, se inclina hacia atrás, descansando sobre sus manos, lejos de Zayn, estirando sus piernas delante de él en la imagen de comodidad.

 

“¿Qué— qué estás—?” Y luego se da cuenta, los ojos de Zayn iluminándose, y sacude la cabeza, su pecho trabajando. “No, Liam. No. Vamos. Mierda, por favor. Tan cerca. Por favor, te suplico, ¿qué más quieres de mí?”

  
  


Intenta salirse de las esposas de nuevo en desesperación, y todavía está sacudiendo la cabeza. Deja salir un grave, sucio gemido, Liam supone que, si fuera humanamente posible, Zayn hubiera roto las esposas ya con la fuerza con la que está luchando contra ellas.

  
  


“Dame la contraseña,” negocia Liam.

  
  


Zayn lo mira con furia. “Vete a la mierda.”

  
  


Liam se inclina hacia adelante de nuevo, pero lo único que hace es llevar su dedo por el interior del muslo de Zayn. Su miembro se ve dolorosamente duro de donnde sale entre un enriedo de rizos negros, y no hay absolutamente nada que Zayn pueda hacer al respecto.

  
  


“¿Cuánto tiempo llevará volverte loco?” se pregunta Liam. “Si te mantuviera así, sólo tocándote lo suficiente para mantenerte duro, pero nunca dejándote correrte.”

  
  


Zayn gimotea, y la mano de Liam apenas roza la punta de su miembro cuando dice, “9301. Es 9301, ahora déjame correrme, sádico bastardo.”

  
  


Sonriendo feliz, Liam lame una línea sobre su miembro una vez más para lubricar, y luego bombea a Zayn rápidamente, el golpeteo de piel contra piel siendo el único ruido de la habitación, aparte de los coreos de Zayn de, “Gracias. Gracias. Mierda, gracias.”

  
  


Liam muerde la cadera de Zayn— sólo porque puede— y dice, “Córrete.” Lo hace un momento después, sosteniendo su respiración, su rostro estrujado. Liam gentilmente besa sus labios, y Zayn lo permite mientras deja que se vaya su orgasmo.

  
  


“¿Tienes algo con lo que pueda limpiarte?” pregunta, parándose y mirando a su alrededor.

  
  


Zayn lo mira exhausto y confuso. “Lo haré yo mismo cuando me quites las esposas.”

  
  


Liam lo mira con cariño y se dirige a la única puerta del apartamento, encontrando el baño. Localiza una toalla, la moja un poquito, y limpia su mano primero antes de llevarla a Zayn y limpiándolo a él también. Luego, ayuda a que Zayn se ponga sus boxers y dice, “Nos vemos luego, Zayn.”

  
  


“¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?” demanda cuando Liam se dirige a la puerta. “¡No te puedes ir! ¡Todavía estoy esposado!”

  
  


Liam le da una sonrisa altanera. “Enviaré la llave a tu casa con Louis luego de que nos reunamos.”

  
  


Zayn hace un sonido de sorpresa. “¿Cómo supiste—?”

  
  


“Sólo tienes cuatro contactos, y tres de ellos son mujeres,” explica Liam. “Dijiste que tu compañero era hombre. Y si eso no es suficiente para decirme que es él, tu rostro ahora lo es.”

  
  


Con su boca abriéndose como un pez fuera del agua, Zayn queda ahí parado, sus brazos todavía atrapados detrás de su espalda, y mira sorprendido a Liam hasta que sale por la puerta. Mientras la cierra detrás de él, escucha un débil, suplicante, “No, Liam. No lo hagas.”

  
  


Lo ignora.

  
  


Zayn de alguna manera consigue abrir la puerta, y corre detrás de Liam, quien no para su camino al auto aunque Zayn entre con él, dándose vuelta y doblándose incómodamente para apretar sus dedos debajo de la manija. Todavía está en sus boxers, lo que sería gracioso si no fuera por la mirada en su rostro.

  
  


“¿Qué?” pregunta Liam, alzando sus cejas. “Creí que confiabas en este tipo. ¿Asustado de que te va a delatar?”

  
  


“Enciende el auto.” Ignora la pregunta y se vuelve hacia Liam. “Y quítame las malditas esposas.”

  
  


Su voz está grave y hay un peligro en ella. Liam titubea y, con un suspiro, hace lo que le ordenan. Mira cuando Zayn flexiona sus dedos, y se siente mal por la marca roja que ahora cubre sus muñecas. Considera tomar la mano de Zayn para examinarla, o besarla para que se mejore, pero la mirada enojada de Zayn hace muy claro que no le está permitido hacerlo.

  
  


“Ahora conduce.”

  
  


El auto permanece silencioso luego de eso, silencio que sólo se rompe cuando Zayn le ladra la dirección. Terminan en lo que es considerado uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad. No es que haya mucho crimen allí (no más que en el resto de la ciudad, realmente), pero las casas son todas viejas y ruinosas, y los patios no han sido verdes en años, y la ciudad apenas se asegura que los parques estén limpios.

  
  


“Estaciona aquí,” instrucciona Zayn. Liam hace lo que le dicen, parando el auto en frente a una ruinosa casa de dos pisos. Hay un porche, pero la pintura se está saliendo y uno de los escalones está hundido. Sin embargo hay una sorprendentemente nueva, de aspecto caro, camioneta en la entrada. “Dame cinco minutos.”

  
  


“¿A dónde vas?” pregunta Liam, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirar mejor fuera del vidrio. “¿Quién vive aquí?”

  
  


Zayn no responde y sale del auto. Liam lo mira mientras camina hacia la casa, cuidadosamente evita el escalón roto cuando sube las escaleras, y luego entra en la casa sin golpear. Liam se queda allí sentado, demasiado confundido para hacer otra cosa.

  
  


Fiel a su palabra, Zayn vuelve cinco minutos después, esta vez con jeans puestos. Cierra la puerta detrás de él, pero se abre de nuevo instantáneamente y una pequeña figura se tira a ella misma a la espalda de Zayn, hasta que él para y desenrieda sus brazos de alrededor de él. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro cuando la levanta (aún cuando ella no es tan chica, quizás doce o algo así, adivina Liam) y la lleva de nuevo hacia la casa, diciendo algo todo el tipo mientras ella hace un puchero y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

  
  


Zayn se desliza en el asiento del pasajero una vez que la depositó en su casa. “Okay,” dice. “Vamos.”

  
  


“¿A dónde?” pregunta Liam, sin encender el auto.

  
  


Los labios de Zayn se retuercen incómodamente y se gira para mirar fuera de la ventana, lejos de Liam. “La estación. Me entregaré, mientras prometas mantener a Louis fuera de esto.”

  
  


“Zayn—,”

  
  


“No, Liam,” dice, enojado. “Si quieres que todo esto termine, entonces lo terminaremos. ¡Pero lo dejas a él afuera de ésto, mierda!”

  
  


Liam lo ignora y saca las llaves completamente del orificio. Quienquiera que viva en la casa en la que Zayn acaba de entrar, están espiando por la cortina, mirándolos. Sin embargo, no puede distinguir una cara o algún rasgo.

  
  


“¿Por qué lo haces?” pregunta Liam finalmente. Se vuelve hacia Zayn, con genuina confusión en su rostro. “No lo entiendo. Sabes que está mal, no puedes decirme lo contrario. Es por eso que siempre te aseguras de atacar a las peores personas. Es por eso que sólo robas de aquellos que puedes excusar, convencerte a tí mismo que lo merecen porque necesitas justificar tus acciones. Y vives en una mierda de apartamento, Zayn. ¿A dónde va todo el dinero? Donas la mayoría, pero te quedas con algo. Suficiente que no deberías estar tan mal económicamente. ¿Qué haces con él?”

  
  


“La mitad va para Louis,” responde Zayn suavemente. “Su madre es una madre soltera, y tiene demasiados niños para alimentar. Él la ayuda lo mejor que puede, intentando hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella.”

  
  


“¿Y el resto?”

  
  


“Mis hermanas,” admite Zayn. “Es decir, mierda, estás mirando a la mitad ahora,” dice, señalando la camioneta. “Mi— mi, uh, mi madre murió. Hace seis meses. Papá falleció cuando yo tenía siete. Mi hermana es la tutora legal de las niñas, pero apenas estaba consiguiendo suficiente dinero para sostenerlas. Trabajaba todo el tiempo, también, así que mi segunda hermana tenía que quedarse a cuidar de Safaa todo el tiempo en vez de vivir su vida como debería hacerlo.”

  
  


Le sonríe malévolamente a Liam pero está mal, no es la manera en que lo hace usualmente. “Yo estaba en la escuela de medicina por esos tiempos. Debería estar allí, y planeo volver eventualmente, sólo no podía dejarlas esforzándose tanto. Pero sin un diploma, no estoy calificado para hacer nada, sin importar lo inteligente que sea, así que estaba trabajando en una mierda de pizzería, sí, y este tipo entra. Un imbécil total, y Louis— él es la razón que conseguí el trabajo, y teníamos el horario juntos— mencionó que reconocía al tipo. Aparentemente estaba en el periódico o algo. Y está en el teléfono, hablando sobre el hecho de que siempre tiene unos pocos miles en su casa, por si acaso, y yo sólo pensé— ¿por qué no?”

  
  


“Por qué no tomarlos,” adivina Liam.

  
  


“Exacto,” dice Zayn. “Mierda, exacto. No era justo que no tuviéramos nada, y algunos de los más hijos de perra en el maldito mundo lo tuvieran todo. ¿Y qué afectan cincuenta mil a alguien que tiene diez veces más en el banco y una casa de un millón de dólares para hipotecar?”

  
  


“¿Por qué donar la mayoría, entonces?” no puede evitar preguntar. “¿Por qué no quedárselo todo ustedes?”

  
  


Zayn se encoge de hombros. “Porque hay muchas personas en la misma o en situaciones similares, y quizás estoy harto y malditamente cansado de mirar a la gente esforzándose tanto. Quizás no eres el único con un complejo de héroe, Liam. Yo sólo lo hago de forma diferente.”

  
  


Pasando una mano por su rostro, Liam deja salir un largo exhalo. No hace mucho para aclarar su mente. “Tienes que parar,” dice luego de un minuto. “Zayn, tienes que parar.”

  
  


“Lo sé,” admite Zayn. “Y planeo hacerlo.”

  
  


“¿Cuándo?”

  
  


“Dos casas más,” dice Zayn. “Quince mil más, y tendré cincuenta guardados. Eso es suficiente para volver a la escuela y todavía mantenerlas. Y luego volveré a la escuela al final del verano.”

  
  


Liam sacude la cabeza. “No es suficiente. Necesitas parar ahora. ¿Te das cuenta lo que has hecho? ¿ Lo que hiciste hoy?”

  
  


Zayn aguza la vista. “No puedes decirme que el bastardo no lo merecía. ¿Sabes a qué cargos respondía, Liam? ¿Estás consciente de lo que hizo?”

  
  


“Yo—,”

  
  


“Manejando ebrio,” dijo Zayn. “Y tampoco era su primera ofensa. El niño que mató tenía once, y se liberó de los cargos de alguna manera, y la familia no obtuvo nada de él. Ni una maldita cosa. Salió del caso con la conciencia malditamente limpia.”

  
  


“¡Es el _alcalde,_ Zayn!”

  
  


“Sólo porque alguien tenga poder, no significa que deban estar exentos de la ley,” dice Zayn sombríamente.

  
  


“Sí, no, estoy de acuerdo,” dice Liam. “Lo estoy. Pero mierda. No va a parar. No hasta que te atrapen. No puedes darte el lujo de hacerlo de nuevo. No puedo darme el lujo de que tú lo hagas de nuevo.”

  
  


“¿Qué tienes tú que perder en esto?”

  
  


“Mi trabajo,” admite Liam. “Parece que tú dejándome esos sobres hace que la gente hable. Piensan que te ayudo.”

  
  


Zayn se tensa visiblemente. “No pueden,” insiste. “Ellos— no. No, yo no— no quería que eso pasara. Mierda.” Agarra el muslo de Liam, apretándolo. “Lo arreglaré. Confía en mí, lo haré.”

  
  


“Sólo detente,” le dice Liam. “Es la única manera en la que puedes hacerlo.”

  
  


“No puedo,” dice arrepentidamente. “Lo siento, Liam, pero no puedo.”

  
  


Liam le devuelve su teléfono a Zayn y le dice, muy seriamente, “Entonces sal de mi auto. Y para de textearme. Y no quiero hacerlo, sabes que no quiero, pero si te encuentro en una escena del crimen de nuevo, Zayn, te arrestaré. Es como tiene que ser.”

  
  


Luego de buscar en sus ojos por un momento, Zayn asiente. Se inclina hacia adelante y presiona un beso en la mejilla de Liam. “Okay,” dice. “En serio lo siento por arrastrarte adentro de todo esto en primer lugar. Supongo que eres demasiado atractivo para tu propio bien, oficial.”

  
  


Liam mira fijamente fuera de la ventana hasta que se va, y una vez que la puerta se cierra detrás de él, Liam se aleja del cordón. Se dirige a casa, se cambia a ropas casuales, y llama a Harry y, juntos, van a ver a Niall. Cuando vuelve a casa esa noche, ya le ha admitido todo a los dos y está tan borracho que Harry lo tiene que acarrear dentro de la casa.

  
  


Pero eso fue realmente. Zayn no le manda más textos. En la siguiente escena del crimen, hay otro sobre, pero tiene el nombre de otro oficial en él. No es estúpido, sabe lo que Zayn está haciendo. Trata de quitar atención de Liam, pero no funciona en verdad.

  
  


El 22, Liam entrega su nuevo teléfono, y también lo someten a una búsqueda en su oficina. También lo sacan del caso, y oye a sus compañeros susurrar cuando piensan que no los escucha. Todos están esperando su despido, y Liam lo está esperando también.

  
  


Es llamado a la oficina de Jacobson unos días después, y entra en pánico. Sabe que no ha hecho nada por lo que lo puedan atrapar, mayormente. Todo lo que hizo en primer lugar fue retener evidencia, y sabe que nadie puede probarlo. Igual, este tipo de incidentes es suficiente para que lo saquen de la fuerza. Si llega a oídos públicos, Jacobson no tendría otra opción. Cuando Liam comenzó a trabajar allí, había un oficial que fue acusado de formar parte del grupo de drogas local. Mientras nada fue probado oficialmente, y nunca fue arrestado por eso, la investigación se esparció lo suficiente que la prensa se enteró, y no mucho tiempo después fue despedido.

  
  


“Siéntese, Payne,” Jacobson ordena cuando entra en la habitación. Cuidadosamente se quita las gafas y las dobla antes de ponerlas sobre la mesa. “No estés tan asustado, no voy a echarte.”

  
  


Liam exhala nerviosamente e intenta sonreír a eso, pero no puede. En vez de eso se sienta, como fue ordenado.

  
  


“Eres un buen oficial, Liam.” empieza Jacobson. “Lo has sido desde el día en que empezaste. Haces tu trabajo y lo haces bien. Tienes una buena reputación por eso, también. ¿Lo sabías?”

  
  


Liam sacude su cabeza. “No, no realmente.”

  
  


“Bueno, la tienes,” dice Jacobson. “Pero los eventos recientes— no puedo dejar que algo como eso se me deslice, te das cuenta.”

  
  


“Sí, lo sé.”

  
  


“Así que tenemos que hacer algo al respecto,” dice. “¿Alguna idea?”

  
  


De nuevo, Liam sacude su cabeza. “No, señor.”

  
  


Jacobson suspira y dobla las manos sobre la mesa. “Tengo una sugerencia. Sé que quizás no la escuches, porque le tienes cariño a Styles, y los dos parecen inseparables, pero— hay una vacante en la fuerza de la ciudad más cercana.”

  
  


Liam frunce el ceño. La ciudad más cercana está solamente a alrededor de media hora de viaje, pero es más pequeña. Liam siempre pasa por allí cada vez que va a visitar a sus padres. “¿Qué hay con eso?”

  
  


“Quiero que la tomes,” dice Jacobson. “Ya he hablado con un amigo mío que trabaja ahí. El papeleo podría ser hecho rápidamente, podrías ser transferido para junio.” Se pausa. “No te estoy preguntando, Liam. Sé que no tuviste nada que ver con cualquiera de esos robos, eres demasiado inteligente para eso. Pero la evidencia es incriminatoria, y tengo que hacer algo. Los de más arriba me patearían el trasero si no lo hiciera.”

  
  


“Pero—,”

  
  


“Dos años,” dice Jacobson. “Luego puedes postularte para transferirte de nuevo aquí, y te aceptaré enseguida. Necesitamos agarrar a este tipo primero, o esperar que todo se olvide. Dos años no es tanto tiempo, y creo que te gustaría. Tendrías un compañero permanente. Mejor paga, en realidad. Menos horas, o más, si las quisieras.”

  
  


“¿Puedo pensarlo?” pregunta Liam.

  
  


Jacobson asiente. “Te sugiero que lo hagas, Liam. Eres un buen chico. Harás lo que es correcto.”

  
  


Liam asiente y se para. Se dirige a la puerta pero luego se da vuelta y dice, “Gracias.”

  
  


Recibe una sonrisa a cambio. “Sal de aquí, Payne. Todavía tienes una hora más de trabajo.”

  
  


Liam devuelve la sonrisa, incluso si es débil, y vuelve a trabajar. Sin embargo, le cuesta volver a hacer papeleo. Quince minutos después está sentado en su escritorio, y Harry mete la cabeza adentro y dice, “Tu chico,” y nada más.

  
  


Liam asiente en respuesta y vuelve al trabajo, una pequeña parte de él preocupada. Por primera vez. No se había preocupado ninguna de las otras veces, pero ahora sí. Preocupado de que atrapen a Zayn. Preocupado de que ésta será la vez que se equivoque porque todos se equivocan tarde o temprano, incluso él.

  
  


Su turno termina antes de que vuelvan, pero Harry pasa por su casa y le hace saber que Zayn está bien, y sonríe malévolamente y añade, “Es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Estoy casi impresionado. Casi.”

  
  


No puede evitar sonreír con cariño. “Definitivamente lo es.”

  
  


Harry asiente y mete las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. “Si tomas el empleo, todavía vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad?”

  
  


Liam levanta la vista, sorprendido. “¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?”

  
  


Bufando, Harry saca su celular y lo gira puntualmente en sus manos. “No eres el único que recibe textos de acosadores, para que sepas.” Frunce el ceño. “Pero a mí no me adulan. ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para que los ladrones genios me adulen? ¿Por qué no?”

  
  


“No tengo idea cómo diablos se enteró de eso,” dice Liam. “A mí me lo dijeron hoy.”

  
  


“Te dije, es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien,” dice Harry. “¿Pero vas a hacerlo? Es decir, a tomar el trabajo.”

  
  


Liam se encoge de hombros y se hunde en los almohadones demasiado suaves de su sofá. Siempre le han irritado. Salir de allí es siempre una enorme tarea que requiere mucho esfuerzo. “No estoy seguro,” admite. “Quizás. No tengo muchas opciones.”

  
  


Harry lo abraza y apretuja. “Es solo una media hora de viaje, ¿verdad?” dice como si no fuera un gran dilema, pero sus ojos están brillosos. Harry siempre ha sido del tipo emocional.

  
  


“Verdad,” dice Liam. “Podría venir a tomar algo contigo al bar todas las noches si quisiera.”

  
  


“Te confiaré eso,” promete Harry.

  
  


Y así, Liam ya se decidió. Como dijo, realmente no tiene muchas opciones, y como dijo _Harry_ , no es tan lejos, ¿verdad? Y quizás sería lindo cambiar los alrededores y trabajar en algún lugar en donde la gente no lo mire de costado. Quizás hasta le guste. Quizás hasta le guste _más._

  
  


Al día siguiente va a la oficina de Jacobson y acepta la transferencia.

  
  


-

  
  


Ha estado empacando lentamente mientras los días pasan, sin necesidad de apurar las cosas. No es como si tuviera tantos muebles de todos modos. Pero es raro ver todo lo que le pertenece estar empacado en demasiado poco espacio. Es raro ver sus cosas desaparecer del estar, y ver la casa cada vez más impersonal a medida que el tiempo progresa. Harry había venido de visita un día y encontrado las cajas, y desde entonces se ha refusado a poner un pie en la casa de Liam. Se lo está tomando peor que Liam, posiblemente. Niall, por otra parte, se ofreció a ayudar, y un amigo suyo trabaja con una compañia de mudanzas y dijo que podría darle a Liam un descuento.

  
  


Luego de trabajar, unos pocos días antes de irse, llega a casa para encontrar todas sus cajas movidas. Las ha estado dejando en el estar, apiladas detrás del sofá. Ahora no están allí.

  
  


Las busca lentamente en la casa, y encuentra todas sus cajas apiladas hasta el techo en la cocina. Sabe que no fue Harry porque, de nuevo, Harry se refusa a entrar en su casa. Niall no vendría sin Liam estando allí. Excepto que él mismo hubiera hecho todo esto mientras dormía y luego se hubiera olvidado, alguien obviamente estuvo en la casa.

  
  


Escucha un ruido en el piso de arriba y se da cuenta de que no, alguien no estuvo en su casa. Alguien todavía está en su casa.

  
  


Mirando a su alrededor en busca de un arma, lo único que encuentra es un cuchillo, y no tiene muchas ganas de apuñalar a alguien. En su lugar, abre la caja más cercana a él que tiene las etiquetas “ _cosas del estante_ ” y localiza su trofeo de corredor que había ganado unos años atrás. Lo da vuelta, sosteniendo la pequeña figura con el uniforme de correr en su mano, la base lejos de él porque es pesada y hecha de metal.

  
  


Tan silencioso como puede, Liam sube las escaleras. Escucha otro ruido proveniente de su habitación, y camina en puntas de pie por el pasillo. Cuando llega a su puerta, envuelve su mano libre sobre el pestillo, respira profundamente, y la abre.

  
  


Debería haberlo sabido, piensa un segundo después cuando encuentra a Zayn despatarrado en su cama, sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, pareciendo más que cómodo. Su chaqueta de cuero está abierta y la remera que está usando debajo tiene un escote lo suficientemente bajo que Liam pasa un momento intentando descifrar los tatuajes que están dispersos en su pecho y clavícula.

  
  


“¿Es en serio?” pregunta, bajando el trofeo. “Podría haberte matado.”

  
  


“Muerte por trofeo,” dice Zayn. “Eso hubiera sido trágico.”

  
  


Suspirando, Liam apoya el trofeo en su vestidor y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. “¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, o sólo viniste a redecorar?”

  
  


Zayn se sienta y cruza sus piernas, una sonrisa recorriendo su rostro. “Hice eso sólo para joderte, si estamos siendo honestos.”

  
  


“Gracias por eso,” dice Liam sarcásticamente. “De nuevo, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?”

  
  


“En realidad, sí.” La sonrisa en su rostro se pierde, revelando una expresión nerviosa. Arruga el acolchado de Liam y dice, “Mi hermana hará una gran cena mañana y me estaba preguntando si querrías venir.”

  
  


No es su intención verse sorprendido por ésto, y lo hubiera intentado evitar si hubiera podido anticipar la expresión herida y molesta que cruza el rostro de Zayn. Antes que pueda contestar, Zayn se está levantando de la cama y dirigiéndose a la ventana.

  
  


“Olvídalo,” dice. “Igual pensé que no querrías.”

  
  


“No, espera—,” Liam se mueve hacia adelante rápidamente y agarra su brazo. “Ni me diste tiempo para responder.”

  
  


Zayn se da vuelta, su vista aguzada. Así de cerca, sus pestañas son increíblemente largas; distraen. “Tu rostro ha contestado por tí.”

  
  


“Sí quiero,” dice Liam firmemente. “Me gustaría, es decir. Yo— sí. Iré.”

  
  


Ahora es el turno de Zayn de verse sorprendido. “¿En serio?”

  
  


“En serio.”

  
  


Con su sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro, Zayn tira una pierna fuera de la ventana. “Genial. Recuerdas dónde viven, ¿verdad? Ve alrededor de las seis. Si llevas helado, te amarán.”

  
  


Y luego se tira de la ventana. Liam se asoma por ella y distingue a Zayn en el suelo, limpiando sus manos. “Podrías haber usado la puerta, sabías,” le llama.

  
  


Zayn levanta su cabeza y sonríe. “¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?”

  
  


Liam sacude su cabeza y lo ve cruzar el jardín y luego desaparecer en el bosque detrás de su casa. Un minuto después escucha la motocicleta encendiéndose y finalmente cierra la ventana y va de nuevo al primer piso. Tiene que mover todas sus cajas de nuevo. Probablemente debería haber obligado a Zayn a quedarse y ayudarlo, pero no le molesta. No en verdad.

  
  


-

  
  


Se estira su remera mientras sale del auto. No estaba seguro qué debía usar. ¿Era una camiseta demasiado casual? ¿Era una camisa demasiado formal? Al final optó por jeans, una sudadera, y un blazer sobre la sudadera. Casual y formal. ¿Verdad? Ugh, ésta es la razón por la que no hace cosas como éstas.

  
  


Las dos bolsas en sus manos son sorpresivamente pesadas, y es consciente de que se pasó un poco. Pero Zayn no había especificado. Sólo dijo que llevara helado. Liam fue al mercado, y miró a todos los sabores diferentes, y luego quedó indeciso, y terminó comprando uno de todos los que tenían disponibles. Espera que su freezer sea grande.

  
  


La motocicleta de Zayn está en la entrada, estacionada detrás de la camioneta. Liam se toma un momento para apreciarla, toda negra y brillante. Sólo ha visto a Zayn en ella una vez, pero se veía bien en ella. Le pegaba.

  
  


Cuidadosamente evita el escalón roto mientras sube las escaleras, y levanta su mano para golpear la puerta. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, se abre y aparece una chica joven con ojos grandes y una sonrisa traviesa.

  
  


“¿Quién eres tú?” pregunta, poniendo una mano en su cadera.

  
  


“Um, soy Liam,” dice incómodamente, intentando sonreír sin parecer un loco. “¿Está aquí Zayn?”

  
  


“¿Tú eres su novio?” demanda la chica.

  
  


Alguien la agarra desde atrás y levanta del suelo antes de empujarla fuera de su vista. Zayn se arregla la camisa después y sonríe a Liam como bienvenida, lo que hace a Liam pensar que no tiene idea lo que ella había dicho, pero el rojo en sus mejillas dice lo contrario.

  
  


“Puedes entrar, sabes,” añade Zayn. “Salvo que te quieras quedar aquí parado.”

  
  


“Cierto.” Liam entra en la casa y cierra la puerta detrás suyo. “Traje helado, como dijiste.”

  
  


Zayn ríe y su mirada cae a las bolsas de Liam, y el sonido se corta abruptamente. “Cristo, ¿qué compraste, todo el negocio?”

  
  


“Algo así,” admite. “No dijiste un sabor específico, y no sabía qué comprar. Pensé que sería mejor traerlo todo que arriesgarme a traer uno sólo y que todos lo odien.”

  
  


“Dios, eres adorable,” dice Zayn, sacudiendo la cabeza. Quita una de las bolsas de las manos de Liam y dice, “Sólo quédate los zapatos puestos.”

  
  


Liam lo sigue a la cocina. Mientras la casa se ve en ruinas desde afuera, es sorpresivamente linda adentro. Las paredes se ven recientemente pintadas (el tenue olor a químico que hay en el aire es la indicación), está inmaculadamente limpia, y los muebles se ven nuevos.

  
  


El olor a vegetales cocidos está en el aire, y Liam no puede recordar la última vez que comió una comida casera. No es malo en la cocina; en realidad cocina bastante bien, sólo que no hay un punto en cocinar toda una comida sólo para él, así que tiende a o pedir algo del delivery, a poner algo en el microondas, o a comer un sándwich. Lo que sea que están cocinando en la casa huele tan bien que hace que su boca se haga agua.

  
  


Hay una chica más grande en la cocina, revolviendo cosas con la cuchara de madera. Una un poco más joven está sentada en la mesa, un teléfono en su oído, y no mira hacia arriba cuando entran. La que estaba en la puerta está también en la cocina, intentando robar cosas de la sartén, aunque sus manos son quitadas cada vez que se acerca demasiado.

  
  


Zayn tose fuertemente y todos lo miran, y luego tres pares de ojos miran a Liam. Intenta no moverse incómodamente y trata de verse feliz de estar allí. (Que en realidad lo está, okay, sólo que él no hace cosas como ésta.)

  
  


“Éste es Liam,” dice Zayn, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Liam. “Liam, éste duendecillo es Safaa, la del teléfono es Waliyha, y la que te dará comida envenenada es Doniya.”

  
  


“Un placer conocerlas,” dice Liam con honestidad.

  
  


“No puedo creer que salgas con un policía,” murmura Doniya, pero sonríe a Liam para suavizar sus palabras. “En realidad, no puedo creer que salgas con alguien. ¿Sabe Liam lo tonto que eres?”

  
  


“¿Así que _sí_ son novios?” pregunta Safaa.

  
  


“¡Liam trajo helado!” dice Zayn fuertemente, sosteniendo una de las bolsas. “Suficiente para ponernos a todos en comas de azúcar. Hablemos sobre eso.”

  
  


Los ojos de Safaa se agrandan y se vuelve a Doniya, quien sacude su cabeza firmemente y dice, “No hasta luego de cenar.” Zayn, por otro lado, ya está sacando bols de un armario.

  
  


“Sólo siéntate,” añade a Liam, quien asiente y toma asiento, una sonrisa genuina y sin forzar en su rostro cuando Zayn y Safaa ignoran el no rotundo de Doniya y se sirven un bol de helado. Le ofrecen uno a Liam también, pero sacude su cabeza, indicando que no. En realidad no tiene idea cómo va a lograr comer algo hoy porque su estómago está danzando y revolviéndose nerviosamente.

  
  


Hay una charla cómoda y familiar cuando Doniya regaña a Zayn, y todas las niñas se burlan de él, y Zayn intenta darle a Safaa todo en el mundo sin importar lo que diga Doniya.

  
  


Finalmente la comida es puesta en los platos, y Liam se ofrece a ayudar pero lo niegan inmediatamente, y Doniya y Waliyha lo arrullan.

  
  


“Es tan amable,” dice Waliyha. “Y también está bueno.”

  
  


“¿Zayn te está pagando?” le pregunta Doniya. “¿Te engañó dentro de ésto?”

  
  


“No estamos saliendo,” espeta Zayn. Todos lo miran, incluyendo Liam, y está completamente sonrojado. “¿Qué? No lo estamos. Nunca dije eso.”

  
  


“No en esas palabras,” discute Doniya. “Pero sí lo dijiste.”

  
  


“ _No me averguencen cuando Liam llegue_ ,” se burla Waliyha, haciendo su voz aguda. “ _Quiero agradarle. Quisiera adoptar bebés con él y también quisiera usar sus esposas y esposarlo a mi cama y_ —,”

  
  


“¡No delante de Safaa!” sisea Doniya.

  
  


“Nunca dije nada de eso,” añade Zayn. “Lo juro.”

  
  


Doniya parece tomar lástima a Zayn porque deja de burlarse para servir la cena. Un plato aparece delante de Liam, desbordándose de vegetales rostizados y pollo y un bollo de manteca. Zayn se sienta junto a él, y su plato es igual, pero sin la carne.

  
  


“Vegetariano,” explica. “Desde que tenía veinte.”

  
  


“Trabajó en una carnicería,” explica Doniya. “No ha sido el mismo desde entonces.”

  
  


Zayn hace una mueca y pincha una papa. Liam hace lo mismo, y está bien. Está todo bien, no sólo la comida. La conversación varía de lo que hizo Safaa hoy en la escuela a Waliyha rogando a Zayn que le preste su moto a Doniya preguntándole a Liam sobre su trabajo. Sin embargo, inevitablemente la conversación vuelve a burlarse de Zayn.

  
  


“Cuarenta y siete cómics, la última vez que checkeé,” está diciendo Waliyha, haciendo una cara a Zayn. “Los tiene escondidos en una caja también, como revistas prohibidas, porque sabe lo perdedor que es, y no quiere que nadie más lo sepa.”

  
  


“Cállate,” dice Zayn firmemente. “O sino, le diré a Doniya lo que te vi haciendo con Mark el jueves pasado cuando ella estaba trabajando y Safaa había ido con Lou.”

  
  


“No lo harías,” dice, su boca cayendo abierta.

  
  


“¿Qué, exactamente, hiciste con Mark el jueves pasado?” demanda Doniya.

  
  


Una mano apreta su muslo, y Zayn le envía una mirada de costado, sus cejas alzadas. Liam la devuelve con una suya, y Zayn lo mira por un largo tiempo antes de que sus labios se alcen y diga, “Les importa si le muestro mis cómics a Liam?”

  
  


Las chicas están demasiado ocupadas discutiendo y Safaa está demasiado ocupada robando un cartón de helado del congelador, así que nadie responde. Zayn se encoge de hombros y se para, esperando que Liam haga lo mismo. Limpia su vajilla primero, y también la de Zayn, lo que parece divertir a Zayn porque hay una sonrisa en su rostro todo el tiempo.

  
  


Lleva a Liam por las escaleras, que crujen debajo de sus pies pero están cubiertas de una alfombra que parece nueva. Hay cuatro puertas arriba, y Zayn gira hacia la primera.

  
  


Las paredes están pintadas de un profundo azul, pero pintarlas fue inútil ya que casi cada centímetro de la habitación está cubierto de pósters y bocetos. Encuentra uno de Batman que también él tenía en la casa de sus padres, y que lo había tenido desde que había salido.

  
  


La habitación está desordenada, y se ve vívida. La cama no está hecha, hay ropa tirada en el suelo, y la habitación no tiene ese viejo olor que la mayoría de ellas tienen cuando nadie las ocupa. Reciba una explicación para ésto un momento después cuando Zayn dice, “Me quedo aquí unas veces a la semana para ayudar. Don trabaja los turnos de la noche a veces.”

  
  


Hay un Zayn, el que ha conocido desde el principio, sarcástico y demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, que dice todo como si fuera una insinuación sexual y sonríe malévolamente en vez de normalmente. Y luego hay un Zayn como el de hoy, que se había sonrojado cuando sus hermanas lo molestaban y había reído fuertemente cuando Safaa había dicho algo gracioso y se pasaba mirando a Liam cuando creía que Liam no lo estaba viendo. Y le gustan ambos, si está siendo honesto. Mucho más de lo que debería, más de lo que le gustaría, pero allí está.

  
  


“Me prometieron cómics,” dice Liam. “Espero que no sea mentira. Yo en realidad amo los cómics.”

  
  


“No era mentira,” dice Zayn, arrodillándose al lado de la cama. Saca dos cajas grandes y tapadas. Cuidadosamente quita las tapas y, como prometió, revela una colección de cómics que pone a Liam celoso.

  
  


“Realmente eres un tonto,” le dice Liam. “Me gusta.”

  
  


Zayn se sienta en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras Liam se queda en el suelo y hojea algunos de ellos. Se siente como un adolescente otra vez, sentado en su propia habitación, leyendo cómics mientras Harry se sentaba en la cama y texteaba a cualquier chica o chico que le gustara esa semana. (No es que Harry fuera promiscuo, sólo que tenía demasiado amor para dar, Liam siempre pensó. Y intentaba dárselo a tantas personas como pudiera.) La luz alcanza el collar en su cuello, y Zayn se estremece, girando el pendiente en su mano.

  
  


Mirando más de cerca, Liam se da cuenta que en verdad es el anillo que había recuperado de aquella casa varios días atrás. “¿Por qué no lo llevas en el dedo?” pregunta.

  
  


“¿Qué?” pregunta Zayn. Baja la vista al anillo con el que estaba jugando. Lo suelta, y cae contra su pecho. “Oh. Es demasiado grande. Lo estaba usando en mi mano el día que lo perdí porque mi cadena se quebró.”

  
  


“¿De dónde lo sacaste?” inquiere Liam, interesado en incluso los más pequeños detalles de la vida de Zayn, por alguna razón. Está archivando cada uno en su memoria, como el hecho de que no come carne y le gusta más el helado de frutilla y se ríe más fuerte con los peores chistes.

  
  


“Era de mi padre,” explica, sus ojos en el anillo en vez de en los de Liam. “Cuando falleció, mi madre lo estaba a punto de tirar. No podía seguir viéndolo sin llorar cada vez. Era su anillo de compromiso. Lo tiró en la basura un día, pero la vi haciéndolo y cuando se fue lo encontré y lo he tenido desde entonces. Me vio usándolo un día, y hubo un montón de lágrimas y luego me hizo prometerle que nunca lo perdería, así que siempre lo cuidé muy bien.”

  
  


“En verdad siento lo de tus padres, aunque suene insignificante,” dice Liam suavemente.

  
  


Zayn asiente. “Yo también,” dice. “Pero como sea, la mierda pasa en la vida. Todos tienen una historia con la que llorar, Liam. Algunos eligen llevar las suyas en sus mangas, pero otros no. Así es la vida. Tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.”

  
  


Liam asiente y pone las tapas de nuevo en las cajas antes de deslizarlas debajo de la cama. Zayn da una palmadita en el sitio junto a él y Liam se sienta allí. La cama es cómoda, precisamente firma, justo como le gusta. Odia los muebles demasiado suaves.

  
  


“¿Cuándo te irás?” cuestiona Zayn luego de un momento de silencio.

  
  


Los labios de Liam se curvan en una sonrisa. “Como si no lo supieras ya.”

  
  


“En realidad no,” dice, honesto. “No he estado controlándote últimamente. Me dijiste que te dejara solo, y eso fue lo que hice.”

  
  


“Hasta que te colaste en mi casa.”

  
  


“Tenía que decir adiós,” justifica Zayn. “No podía dejarte ir así nomás.”

  
  


“Me alegra que no lo hicieras. También me alegra que me invitaras hoy.”

  
  


“¿Así que no crees que mi familia está loca?”

  
  


Liam ríe entre dientes. “Nunca dije eso. Pero creo que todas las familias están algo locas.”

  
  


“Es justo.”

  
  


Golpeando sus dedos sobre sus rodillas, sin mirar a Zayn a los ojos, Liam pregunta, “¿En verdad les dijiste que estábamos saliendo?”

  
  


“No,” dice Zayn rápidamente, sonando ahogado. “No lo hice. No que— No que no me— Es decir, lo haría. Si te quedaras, si todo fuera distinto, lo consideraría. Eres ridículamente atractivo, Liam Payne. Y quizás me sienta especialmente atraído por los policías. El uniforme lo justifica.”

  
  


Liam bufa, riendo, pero está de acuerdo con Zayn. Si las cosas fueran distintas, Liam también lo querría. O quizás todavía lo quiere, pero todo ha sido tan complicado. Se pregunta qué hubiera pasado si se hubieran conocido en circunstancias normales. Se pregunta si Zayn le hubiera dado una segunda mirada, y luego se pregunta si hubiera tenido la valentía para hablar con Zayn. Probablemente no, piensa.

  
  


“Pero las cosas serán diferentes,” añade Zayn. Junta sus piernas en su pecho y descansa su mentón en sus rodillas. “Iré a la escuela en unos meses, a tí te transferirán de fuerza.”

  
  


Liam gruñe en respuesta. “Es verdad.”

  
  


“Sólo estarás a media hora de distancia,” continúa. “No es muy lejos, y los dos tenemos vehiculos.”

  
  


“Eso también es verdad.”

  
  


“Supongo que sólo depende en si queremos intentarlo,” finaliza. “¿Tu quieres?”

  
  


“¿Y _tú_?” contrarresta Liam.

  
  


Zayn sacude su cabeza y luego, sin advertencias, se mueve hacia adelante y presiona sus labios contra los de Liam. “La gente escribirá libros sobre nosotros,” dice Zayn cuando se retrae. “ _El ladrón que robó el corazón del policía que lo quería arrestar._ Podrían hacer un documental y todo.”

  
  


Liam se lame los labios, apenas saboreando el helado que Zayn había comido de postre (además del que había comido _antes_ de cenar). “En serio eres un tonto,” reflexiona. “Y la chaqueta de cuero no engaña a nadie. No eres tan _chico malo_ como pareces.”

  
  


“¿Cómo consideras eso romántico?” Liam escucha a alguien susurrar, seguido por, “Tengo doce, ¿cómo voy a saber?”

  
  


Rodando sus ojos, Zayn sale de la cama y, silencioso, camina hacia la puerta. La abre de un tirón y Waliyha se tropieza en el umbral, y Safaa se destornilla de la risa.

  
  


“¿En serio?” demanda Zayn. “¿ _En serio_?”

  
  


Waliyha se recupera y sube su mentón, desafiante. “Sólo iba a preguntar si podría tomar tu moto para ir al centro comercial con mis amigas.”

  
  


“Definitivamente no,” dice Zayn instantáneamente. Su expresión se cae así que lo continúa con un, “Pero Liam y yo te llevaremos en el auto, si no le molesta.”

  
  


Liam se para y asiente. “No me molesta.”

  
  


“Me gusta,” decide Waliyha. “Zayn, deberías quedártelo.”

  
  


Zayn zumba en respuesta, pero, al bajar las escaleras, pone una mano sobre la espalda baja de Liam y dice, bajo así solo Liam lo puede escuchar, “Quizás lo haga.”

  
  


 

* * *

  
  


**Epílogo**

La primera cosa que Liam hace para bautizar su nuevo escritorio (ya no tiene más una oficina, lamentablemente, pero no le molesta demasiado) es sacar la foto enmarcada de su caja y ponerla en el escritorio. Antes, no había tenido ninguna foto. Ésta la quiere adelante y al medio.

Harry está detrás de la cámara, y puedes darte cuenta, porque una parte de su ridículo cabello oscurece parte del lente. En el centro de la fotografía está el amigo de Zayn, Louis, casi completamente enterrado en la arena, con Niall y Safaa a su lado, intentando cubrir el resto. En la distancia se puede ver a Waliyha durmiendo con un par de lentes en su rostro, y Doniya tomando de una lata de Pepsi. A la izquierda, un poco más cerca que las niñas, está el revoltijo de brazos y piernas que es Liam y Zayn. Harry había dicho que iba a tomar una foto, y lo primero que Zayn hizo fue rodar a Liam sobre su espalda y besarlo. Hay otra versión de esta fotografía, tomada solo unos segundos después, en donde Zayn está recostándose sobre él y Liam está girando su cabeza y sonriendo a la cámara, pero le gusta más la primera foto.

  
  


Alguien golpea en la pequeña pared que separa su escritorio del que está a su lado, y levanta la vista, encontrando a Harry inclinado sobre ella. “Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Payne,” dice, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

  
  


“Es bueno estar de vuelta,” dice Liam.

  
  


“Tú dices eso ahora,” le dice Harry. “Sólo espera. Le doy como una hora antes que empieces a desear que estuvieras de vuelta en esa pequeña ciudad donde lo único de lo que tenías que preocuparte era de la vaca de alguien entrando en la propiedad equivocada.”

  
  


No era tan malo. De hecho, Liam había sido llevado a la fuerza de la pequeña ciudad instantáneamente. Era diferente que las cosas de aquí. Había más sentido de la comunidad, y genuinamente le habían agradado casi todos sus compañeros, y las cosas eran más... fáciles. Pero no había tomado el trabajo porque quería algo fácil. Él había tomado el trabajo porque quería ayudar a la gente y, admitidamente, no había mucho que ayudar allí. Harry tenía razón; el trabajo había sido siempre tranquilo, y tenía suerte si hacía más que sentarse en la estación todo el día.

  
  


“Ya veremos,” dice Liam finalmente. “Hasta entonces, ¿te importaría traerme un café?”

  
  


Harry le hace una mueca. “Has estado aquí dos minutos y ya me estás mandoneando. Tienes dos pies y un corazón latiendo, consigue tu propio café.”

  
  


Liam le hace un gesto. “Estaba esperando una fiesta de bienvenida, y no la obtuve. Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es traerme un café.”

  
  


“Lo menos que podría hacer es ir de vuelta a mi propio escritorio y sentarme todo el día,” discute Harry. Pasa una mano sobre su cabello, rueda los ojos, y dice, “Oh, bueno. Como sea. Sólo porque así también traigo uno para mí.”

  
  


Liam le sonríe. Harry se prepara para irse, pero antes de que lo haga, Liam dice, “En serio extrañé trabajar contigo.”

  
  


“No me hagas llorar,” dice Harry firmemente. “Idiota.”

  
  


Riendo, Liam se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio. Harry vuelve no mucho más tarde con dos tazas de café, el que toman mientras Harry le comenta que sí tienen una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida preparada para él más tarde en el bar, y luego regaña a Liam por arruinar la sorpresa haciéndolo sentir culpable por no tener un recibimiento más grande.

  
  


Eventualmente Liam sube a su auto para comenzar su siguiente turno, y sólo diez minutos después de que empezó que es llamado en la radio. Alguien hizo sonar la alarma de seguridad en una casa en la calle Weller. Liam es el único oficial enviado allí, mayormente porque las infracciones de seguridad como esas en ésa parte de la ciudad son usualmente los dueños de casa poniendo el código equivocado por accidente, activando la alarma automáticamente. Muy seguido, Liam tiene que ir a esas casas y encuentra un hombre avergonzado o una mujer adentro quien se disculpa profusamente.

  
  


Excepto que eso no es lo que encuentra. Estaciona en frente a la casa para encontrar la puerta principal parcialmente abierta. Liam recoge su radio y pide refuerzos, recordando lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo en una situación así. Luego, siendo lo más cauto posible, Liam saca su arma y entra en la casa, gritando “¡Policía!” como le enseñaron a hacerlo.

  
  


Nadie responde, como era de esperarse, y Liam camina lentamente por la casa. Nada parece fuera de lugar en el estar, así que camina hacia la parte de atrás, yendo hacia la cocina.

  
  


“Iba a sorprenderte,” alguien dice desde atrás de él, “pero me asusta un poco eso de sobresaltarte con esa cosa en tus manos.”

  
  


Liam se gira, su arma levantada, y la baja un segundo después cuando Zayn le sonríe desde su posición, sentado encima de la mesada, mordiendo una manzana.

  
  


“Mierda,” libera Liam. “Podría haberte disparado.”

  
  


Zayn grácilmente salta de la mesada y pone la manzana a medio comer encima. “No lo hubieras hecho. Eres del tipo que hace preguntas primero y dispara después.”

  
  


Pone de nuevo la seguridad y guarda su arma en la funda mientras Zayn lo alcanza. Delgados y fibrosos brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cuello y Zayn se inclina hacia él, sus labios sobre su mandíbula. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” pregunta Liam un segundo después, volviendo en sí.

  
  


Zayn ríe entre dientes. “Bueno, verás,” comienza mientras recorre sus manos en el cabello corto de Liam. “Tengo este novio descabelladamente atractivo que trabaja demasiado, y no quería esperar hasta después de que saliera del trabajo para verlo.”

  
  


“Así que te colaste en una casa,” declara Liam, estupefacto. “Zayn, _vamos_. No puede ser en serio.”

  
  


“No es como si hubiera robado algo,” discute Zayn. “Excepto la manzana. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de quitar, supongo.”

  
  


“No puedo creerlo,” dice Liam con honestidad. “No puedes entrar a las casas de la gente sólo para conseguir mi atención.”

  
  


Gruñendo, Zayn arrastra sus dientes contra el cuello de Liam y lo presiona contra la pared. “Pero he estado pensando en ti todo el día,” gimotea. “Y te ves tan bueno en tu uniforme.” Embiste sus caderas contra las de Liam mientras hace un chupón en su cuello de una manera que Liam sabe dejará una marca. “No me puedes dejar divertirme, ¿sólo esta vez?”

  
  


Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Zayn, Liam sacude su cabeza. “Los refuerzos llegarán en cualquier momento.”

  
  


Zayn suspira. “Bueno, bueno,” dice. Besa a Liam, lenta y burlonamente, empujando su pierna contra el miembro de Liam. “Ven a verme cuando salgas de trabajar, entonces. _Antes_ que dejes que Styles te arrastre al bar para tu fiesta sorpresa.”

  
  


“Ninguno de ustedes parece entender la parte sorpresa de las fiestas sorpresa,” murmura Liam. “Y estás loco, en verdad lo estás. Necesitas irte antes de que alguien más llegue.”

  
  


“Me iré,” dice Zayn rodando sus ojos. Besa a Liam una vez más, esta vez gentilmente, castamente y luego, con un guiño, desaparece por la puerta trasera.

  
  


Escucha la motocicleta encenderse en la calle, y sacude su cabeza divertido. Debería estar sorprendido, incluso quizás enfadado, pero no lo está.

  
  


Cuando llegan los refuerzos, Liam sale y les dice que era una falsa alarma, que la casa está vacía. Se ven más que un poco molestos, pero no le afecta a Liam mientras entra a su auto.

  
  


Está yendo a almorzar cuando su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo. Lo saca, escaneando las palabras rápidamente. Es corto, y tiene como quince iguales guardados en su teléfono, pero igual lo hace sonreír.

  
  


_Te amo, Li— Z_

  
  



End file.
